Race To Freedom
by Daerwyn
Summary: Edward returns to find Bella racing on the streets of Forks. Not only is she a racer, but she also has a boyfriend, is from Japan, and . . . a vampire? But wait, she doesn't have gold or red eyes! Oh, but she's a vampire, as are her cousins from Japan. Be introduced into the magical legend of the Kyoko family and the mating process of fate. Emmett/Bella OOCBella
1. Chapter 1

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

We were coming back to Forks for my Bella. I had to find her and just have her. I needed her like air humans breathe. It was impossible to live without her.

I looked up at the sound of squealing tires. There were three amazingly good looking cars coming our way. I tried to look at the drivers, wondering who could afford these. The driver of the blue car shocked me.

It was my Bella. My beautiful, beautiful Bella.

She turned, hit the brakes and her car drifted. It was dangerous, and I knew this couldn't really be her. My eyes were tricking me. She nearly skidded into the crowd, but gained back control of her car and parked perfectly parallel. She crossed the finish line - what I assumed was the finish line - and got out of the car, smiling at some boys. She had sunglasses on, so I couldn't see her beautiful brown eyes.

"Told you I'd win. Where is my prize?" She asked seductively, instantly making me want to take her as mine. "Midori should be here already, oh wait, I left her at Main."

The boys laughed and jealously shot through me. She shouldn't be hanging out with guys. Bella shouldn't be racing cars. She could die or worse, be hurt. She promised not to do anything reckless or stupid. She was breaking her promise.

"Baby cakes," An Asian boy, Japanese, whispered. "You win more than drifting. You won my heart."

Bella laughed. "Tamiga, you better get your hands off of me before I challenge you to a race."

_No_! he thought. _I can't loose my baby._ He let go of her immediately. What baby? What was so precious to him that Bella can win?

"Girl, where did you learn to drift?" Another boy asked, but his thoughts told me he already knew the answer. Bella's eyes lit up.

"Osada, you made it!"

She did some handshake with him and kissed his cheek when she finished. My heart crushed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, baby girl, you are the best drifter in Washington."

Bella smiled, "If only it wasn't illegal. . ."

ILLEGAL! Bella's breaking the law? That's not my Bella. She has to be an imposter.

Osada smiled. "Babygirl, you don't know the half of it. At least you still get killer money and cars for it."

Bella smiled and a green car came into view. "Ah, there's Midori."

"My lil' sis finally found her way to cars, huh?"

"Yeah, after I convinced her to dress like this," She said waving toward herself. Bella smiled and only then did I notice what she was wearing. Stilletto boots, that went past her knees, very short shorts, and a tank top that was too tight and revealing for my like in public. She put her sunglasses on top of her head, pinning her hair back in the process with them.

"Ugh, my sis turned into a slut too?" Osada smiled.

Bella laughed, just as I was about to rip his throat out. She didn't seemed to mind, which really disturbed me.

"No, she is still the virgin of the group," Bella said softly.

Osada kissed Bella's lips and my heart shattered for a second time. Bella wasn't a virgin and Osada was obviously her boyfriend. I still vow to win her back

"So, you never answered my question. How did you learn to drift?"

"My ex broke my heart and then I started up the old hobby. You could say I learned it in Phoenix, but we all know that's a lie. More like, Japan."  
She's been to Japan?

"NO!" A girl screamed as she crossed the finish line and almost collided with Bella's car. "Not my baby!"

She jumped out of the car and ran the perimeter, making sure there were no scratches.

"Girl, if anything happened to it, I would have hooked you up with Tao. He's good with illegal parts," Bella smiled at her.

"That is not funny, Bella-chan!" the girl shouted.

"Midori-san, I believe I just kicked your ass in drifting. Pay up."

The boys she raced with and Midori paid Bella each with a pair of keys. Bella smiled. "My new babies."

"You coming home?" Osada asked, his arms around her waist. She grimmaced. Perhaps they weren't together?

"Do you want to end up like Tamiga?" Bella murmured.

Tamiga shifted on his foot, flushing. I decided to make a move, and walked over to Bella, but the group noticed me.

"Hey, whitey at one!" Someone shouted. "Hit it!" People rushed to cars.

Bella looked my way and then rolled her eyes. "He's not a cop, boys, Midori. That's Edward, the ex I was telling you about." People stopped moving. Bella had only spoken normally, but they had heard her perfectly fine. Strange.

Osada frowned. "Girl, he's white."

Bella smiled. "He's American. Lame ass boy, too. Too bad I'm not from here, or he would be out of town before he could count."

I walked up to Bella and pulled her into my arms. "Bella, love, I've missed you so much! What I said, it was never true. I lied."

"Let me go, Edward. And you have no right to call me love. It's not your love I hold."

"Since when did you break the law?" I asked, concerned.

"Since I can remember," She said back. "Japan doesn't really know that drifters come to America to race. It's our secret. Citizen's can get seriously punished. I like punishment." She whispered and I shivered.

"You're not from here?" I asked, shocked.

"Japanese to the core," she smiled, pulling back. "Meet my friends. My real friends. My family really. Cousins, except for Mid and Osa."

"It's Dori!" Midori cried. "Not Mid!"

"You're. . . Japanese?" I asked.

"Yeah, remember Eric Yorkie?" I nodded. "My bro from another mo."

"Your dad's white," I said without thinking.

She looked at me, sizing me up. "And I am Japanese."

"But you look American." I blurted again.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I know that, but I am not American or have white blood in me. Charlie adopted me when I was thirteen. He was a racist pig like you too, Edward. He said he picked me because I looked American."  
She looked really pissed.

"You do, though! Wait, your adopted?" I asked, holding her face in my hand. A gun was drawn and pointed at me.

"Osada, put the Hole Maker away. He ain't scared of a little metal." Bella said sweetly. She reached into her backpocket and pulled out a gun.

"Unless it's from me."

She pointed it at my face. "You gonna scram, or am I going to have to shoot you?"

"Bella, that's a loaded weapon!" I said, shocked. "What are you doing with that! You'll get yourself killed."

She laughed and stepped out of my reach. She pulled the trigger. "Bam!" She whispered. I winced, but nothing happened.

She laughed. "Told you he'd fall for it!"

Osada laughed. "Girl, you know his soft spots. How far did you go with him?"

"Virgin," She whispered, pointing at me.

Osada smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was Tiko that was my first." A boy in the back of their group flushed. "That was until I learned he was my cousin. Things got a little awkward."

Tiko laughed, "That's an understatement."

"That's why Mimo gave me up," Bella explained to me. "It went against the 'customs' of her family. She contacted me after you left and said that the group was coming over. Thank god I'd learned Engish."

"Wait, you're related to Eric?"

She nodded. "My birth dad remarried to Hana-san and they had Eric. My mom was prego with me at the time."

I shook my head, in disbelief. "Esme and Carlisle want to talk to you," I said, reading their thoughts. "They are waiting at the house."

Bella looked conflicted. "Um, actually, I got to lock my babies up," she jingled her keys, which I made a note to confiscate before she rode on them,

"And then I get to my new apartment. Thanks M- Dori!"

Midori grumbled. "As long as it stays nice, I better be able to come over."

"You will!" Bella laughed. "I'll be at the Cullen's house in fifteen. I got to lock up, have a quicky with Osa, and then be right over."

My heart stopped. 'A quicky' could only mean one thing.

I nodded and turned away. When I was by the forest, Bella laughed.

"I can't believe he thought your getting lucky, Osa. We keep it purely to moment."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'll drive a car. Give me one of your keys."

She handed him a yellow key. "The yellow car, O."

"I got that," He smiled. He jogged over to a yellow car. He started the engine and the road underneath it glowed yellow.

Bella got in her blue car and hit the gas. She was out of sight in five seconds flat, going at least two hundred, and she hated my driving.

I ran back to the house. "She'll be here in five minutes," I said, and everyone came down.

"How did she react?" Esme asked.

"Um, you might want to see for yourself," I said, still recovering.

* * *

My drift racing/street racing story from my poll! Enjoy!

-Nastya


	2. Chapter 2

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Five minutes later there was the sound of tires squealing on the road and I heard a melodic laugh.

"That's what I call a drift!" I heard her shout.

Her car was in front of the house and off in five seconds.

She was in her blue drifting car.

"Damn, Bella's a drifter!" Emmett said, appearing at the window. "That's illegal! Oh, my God! Bella is a felon!"

"Shut the hell up, my Bella is not breaking the law."

Jasper came up and clasped my shoulder. "Sorry to break it to you, but it is against the law."

Bella stepped out of her car and I noticed she hadn't changed. Emmett whistled. "Damn, Bella got hot while we were gone."

Rose didn't bother to slap him. She was not longer with him, but my jealousy that he was calling MY Bella hot made me want to tear him apart! BELLA WAS MINE!

There was a knock on the door and Esme went to answer it, followed by the rest of the family.

"Bella, it's so good to see you."

"You as well, Esme," she said politely and then she looked at us. "Damn, I would have dressed a little sluttier if I knew you all were here."

Rose snorted, "No one can beat that."

"I beg to differ," she said. "I have a see through shirt that goes great with these boots."Emmett and Jasper bust out laughing. Alice was grimmacing, planning a shopping trip for her.

"Sweet car, you drift?" Emmett asked, looking over her shoulder.

"That's my baby, not one of Rosalie's little tweak toys, so don't ask. Yes, it's mine, and I've been drifting since I was ten. Ten years tomorrow."

"Ten!" I shouted. That would make HER ten years old, which is what she said. Dear god!

Bella placed her sunglasses on top of her head and smiled. "Oh, yes. Ten, baby."

"Bella, dear, please come in. We'd like to know what has been going on for the past two years."

Bella made herself at home without even being asked and sat down on the sofa. "What do you want to know?"

"Start from where you were born and work your way until now," I said.

She nodded and cleared her throat. "It's a long story, so I'll start when you guys are ready."

We shifted and nodded for her to start.

BELLA'S POV:

I sighed and looked at my fingers. "Alright. My name is Kaori Kayoko. I was born in Japan, and yes, I am Japanese." I glared in Edward's direction. "And don't you dare say I'm American, because I am loaded and I won't be afraid to fire, even if it doesn't hurt you."

"Woah, Bella's packing heat!" Emmett laughed. I reached behind me and pulled my gun from inside my short shorts. It's not uncomfortable, even if it sounds so. I flashed a smile.

I saw that the Cullen's looked shocked "You thought I was kidding?" I shook my head. "Naw, I use this to win races, and the occassional stalker elimination. Helps me get into some races too."

"So, you were from Japan. . ." Carlisle urged.

"Hai." I nodded, getting back to my story. "My family was very close to my cousins, as I was. My cuz's got me drifting by the age of ten, and I was a natural drifter. I hit every turn, every car was in my dust. It was great. When I was thirteen, I met this guy at the local Starbuck's. He was cute, way cute. Any way, we ended up getting our groove on and then my mom found out. Yeah, not such a good thing to have sex with your cousin from out of town. Yeah, Tiko's mom was furious, and my mom sent me to an orphanage. I haven't heard from her until you guys left. Anyway, three months after you left, Tiko showed up at my door, and Charlie was pissed.

"He didn't have room for anyone, so I started drifting again while Tiko secretly slept in my room and eventually earned enough money to buy an apartment. I bought an apartment and Tiko moved in. I moved out of Charlie's house and visited my real dad, AKA Eric Yorkie's dad, and he set me up with an Audi. Well, that would be the blue car now, right in front of your house."

"Who did the car?" Rose asked.

"I did," I said, smiling as her jaw dropped, "and I got the parts from my handy man."

"Handy man?" Alice asked, not getting it.

"My illegal parts dealer, duh!" I laughed. "He hooks me up, I show him where he can get some good stuff. Yeah, Mike has the good shit."

I flipped open my phone and saw no new messages. That was odd. Something wasn't right with Osa.

"Anyways, after Tiko showed up, he contacted the rest of my famliy and all my cousin's came here. And Tiko called in some friend of his, but he couldn't come to America, so he called in Osada and Midori."

EDWARD'S POV:

When she said Osada's name, it was like she was in heaven. I was jealous. I should be with her.

"I've been with Osada for about a year and a half now?" She thought it over. "Yeah, by September it will be a year and a half, so. . . he came in on March with his sister Midori. Osada, as soon as I saw him, I knew he was mine. He asked me out that night, and I of course, said yes. I got his sister to drift. His great grandma got sick, so he went to Japan to help her out while Midori stayed here. He came back tonight, and it was suppossed to be our reunion party, but I haven't heard from him in fifteen minutes, which is strange."She bit her lip and flipped open her phone again. She didn't seem satisfied with what she saw.

"So, Osada is your. . . boyfriend?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"What about your mom. Have you seen her since she gave you up?"

BELLA'S POV:

I shook my head. "She won't meet me anywhere. I don't care. I don't want to see her. She left because I fucked my cousin, which I must say is awkward now, but still. I was her daughter and I was young and naive, and don't you dare say it Rosalie, because I know what your going to say. Now, I'm a slut, like I've always been, and I'm proud of it."I fluffed my hair and looked in the mirror. I noticed a clock and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. "Shit! I'm late. Look, if you want to watch me drift sometime, I have a race at three this morning. Your welcome to come along, oh, and I'll warn the guys. They hate you guys."

I put my sunglasses down and walked to the door. "Thanks for having me, see you later!"I jogged to my car and threw myself in. After starting the engine, I squealed the tires and backed out and away from their house in one swift movement. I was going to watch for them to come to my race, and I will laugh when they get the shock of their life.I flew home at two hundred and ran up to the house.

"Osada, baby, I'm home!" I yelled, knowing it would wake up the others.

I climbed the stairs and opened up my door. Osada was sleeping on my bed.

I took a shower and got ready for my race, hoping that I could charm the guys first.I put on my silver stilettos, a silver sequence top, and some bright red skinny jeans. I put my hair in a messy bun and shifted into a comfortable, yet sexy, make up setting. I smiled and shoved Osada off my bed. He jumped up and looked at me.

"Oh, hey sexy, what are you doing?"

"We have a race at three. We got to get going now. Oh, and I sort of invited the whites."

"Whites?" He asked, cautious.

"The Cullen's. They will just be coming to this one, but that is it. It's nothing, really, I just felt I should warn you."

Osada kissed me on the lips. "I'll meet you there. Where is it?"

"Near Port Angeles, so about an hour drive. Hurry," I urged as I riffled through my keys to my orange car. I looked at Osada.

"Hey, babe, meet me there!" I shouted.

"Got it!" He said over the shower's roar. I ran to my orange baby, and hopped in. Driving to Port Angeles, I spotted many flashes in the forest next to me. I was taking the long way, so I could see the forest. The Cullen's must be running. I hit the gas and my car topped 100. At a red light, I slammed on the breaks and turned, drifting onto the cross road, and then hit the gas. I sped forward and saw a few drifting cars in front of me. I was in the right place. I parked at a warehouse and looked around. People were just driving in. I unparked and drove right up to the doors.

"Name?" A bouncer asked.

"Kaori Kayoko," I replied.

"I've heard of you, the best American drifter," he said.

I got my gun out and pointed it at him. "I am not American. Let me in or so help me, you'll be missing a foot."

He gulped and rubbed his bald head subconsciously. His brown eyes flashed away from me and toward the door. "Go in, Kaori. Race well."

"Don't doubt me," I mumbled. I was about to hit the gas when I remembered.

"Hey, I have some guests coming. They go by Cullen's or Hale. Let them in."

"They with the gorgeous girls?" He asked, looking over my roof. I followed his gaze.

"Yeah, the seven of them. Let them in and I'll stop their hearts with my mad skills. Thanks, baby cakes."

I winked and hit the gas. There were cheers as they saw who I was. I pulled my sunglasses on and parked near Midori.

"Osada here yet?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He was eating before I left."

"He better hurry. The boys race in ten."

There was a gas roar as Osada reeved his engine next to my car. I smiled as I saw him.

"Baby, there you are!" I laughed. I leaned into his window and kissed him on the lips.

"Missed you tonight."

He smiled and I pulled back, resting my elbows on his door. "Missed you too."

"Hey, whitey! Over here!" Someone shouted. I looked up to see someone pointing at me.

The Cullen's came into view.

"Thanks man," I heard Emmett yell.

The Cullen's started walking toward me.

"Babe, your racing in five," I smiled. "Get your bad boy ready." I kissed his lips and tangled my hands in his long black hair.

He pulled back. "Your friends are here. Wish me luck."

"You'll get more when you win," I winked. He smiled and pecked my lips. As he turned on his car, I pulled out of the car and watched him drive off.

I looked at the Cullen's. "Okay, I can get us good seats. Follow me."

I met up with Midori and she showed me to my reserved section. I got all the good seats because of my last race.

"Girl, how did you get these seats again?" Midori asked. She was new, and wasn't at my last big race.

"I beat five guys and they had a whole section resevered for themselves and their friends. Easy shit, too. They were newbies."

Midori smiled. "These are good seats. Oh, they're starting!"

She may have only been fifteen, but she was very mature and nice. She had long wavy black hair with a slight auburn tint. Her brown eyes were perfectly level and her nose was perfectly straight. She had a slight tan, which I needed to fix. I was making a pledge to get me and one girl a full out tan and bikini wax. She would love it.

I looked toward the finish line and saw Osa's sleek red car. I smiled as the girl stood out in the center of the makeshift track and held up her green flag. With her closing her eyes, she waved the flag down and the engines roared and flew forward. The girl opened her eyes and sprinted to the tops of the cars as soon as the cars passed. I laughed softly and watched as O made his first turn, then his second. They were flying. Way past the usual limit. When I heard something boom, I hopped up.

"God, no! They just blew a tire!" I whispered. I couldn't see whose car it was until they swerved and hit the cement pillar that lined the track. It was a red car. Osada's red car. I watched as it did a flip. One. Two. Three. On the fourth flip, it fell on its top and stopped. I ran out of the bleachers and flew straight to him.

I was only five feet away when I heard a small click and knew what was happening next.

"No!" I screamed, just as the car burst into flames.

Tears were streaming down my face. "Osada!" I screamed, trying to get forward, but I couldn't move. There were arms wrapped around me, pulling me back. "Osada!" I whispered, defeated. People ran to the car with fire extinguishers and tried to put out the blaze, but it was too intense. I tried to get out of the arms that was holding me back, but they were solid.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Let me go!"

"Bella! You need to wait until they put out the fire!" Emmett said in my ear.

I shook my head and tried to get out of his grasp. My tears were blinding me now. All I could see was a rush of orange and yellow. "Osada!" I screamed, begging for an answer. "Baby, please!"

A few Japanese girls looked at me with so much sympathy it made the whole situation worse.

"Please, Emmett, let me go and I promise I won't go near the fire," I whispered.

He seemed hesitant, but let me go. I took three steps forward before I collapsed on my knees, my hands covering my face.

"Ka-" I heard someone say, but it stopped as soon as it started. I looked up and saw a hand reach out of the flames. Osada's hand.

"Osada!" I shouted. "We're putting it out, baby. Hang in there. I love you so much," I said over the roar of the flames. I found a fire extinguisher and started to put out that spot. It just wouldn't die down. "I love you, baby," I said, kneeling as close as I could to the flames. "I love you so much, Osada."

"I lo-" I heard a raspy whisper.

It stopped and there was no other sounds for fifteen minutes, as people tried to put it out. Midori slouched next to me and cried into my shoulder.

"He can't be d-"

"Don't say it, Mi," I whispered, covering my face with her shoulder. They finally got the fire out, trying to avoid the police at all costs, and got a tow truck to pull the car away from the track.

I looked up and looked at Midori. "Do you-"

She nodded, grabbed my hand, and pulled me along to the heap of twisted, smoking metal. There was literally nothing left of Osada besides chunks of charred flesh and bone. I bit my lip and cried. Midori clung to me as I sank to my knees. "I'm so sorry, Osada. I shouldn't have let you race today. It was our day," I murmured. I said a Japanese prayer and Midori muttered it along with me.

"The next race will begin in fifteen minutes!" Someone shouted through megaphone. I turned to Midori. "I can't race."

She turned to me. "You have to. Osada would want you to race. You have to race and win for him."

I bit my lip. "It doesn't feel right."

Tiko rubbed my back, "You can't back down from a race. You have to go."

I shook my head. "No."

"Do it or so help me I will force the whiteys to get you in that car," Midori said.

I looked at Osada's car and then at mine across the lot. "This is for you, Osada. Love you," I whispered. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and kissed Tiko and Midori on the cheek, as I always did before a race. Tiko gave me a reassuring smile and I made my way toward my car.

I sank down in my seat and took a deep breath. "I can do this. I'm winning this for Osada."The announcer announced three minutes and I reeved the engine and drove to the start line. I saw all of the Cullen's on the side line. I saw my cousins right next to them.

* * *

My drift racing/street racing story from my poll! Enjoy!

-Nastya


	3. Chapter 3

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

My subject pulled in next to me and smiled a menacing smile. I didn't pay attention. I took a deep breath as the girl came out.

She waved her hand at the girl on my side. "Ready!" She said, flirtacious.

"Setto!" The girl on my competitions side said in Japanese, meaning set.

"Go!" The girl in the middle shouted. I hit the gas and turned my turbo on. I was going 253. I approached my first turn and hit the emergency break. I pressed the gas and turned the opposite way I was supposed to go. I drifted perfectly and sped up, taking the emergency brake off. I passed the turn Osada crashed in and looked in my rear view mirror. The guy I was racing, Han, was a good three car length behind me. I finished the last turn and hit the gas, going to 289 miles an hour. I crossed the finish line and drifted in a semicircle, coming to a complete stop.

Cheers broke out and people flooded to my car. I faked a smile and got out of my car. I was embraced by Esme and Alice at the same time.

I wiped my tears away.

"And the winner is Kaori Kayoko!" Someone shouted.

The cheers grew louder and people parted as someone made their way toward me.

"Let me go," I told Esme and Alice. They let go immediately and I stood straight.

"Kaori Kayoko," A voice taunted. "I challenge you to a race."

My eyes lit up when I realize who that was. "Jacob Black, I accept your challenge."

Jake laughed. "This should be easy."

"Did you just see her race?" Sam asked from behind him.

"All out. Everything goes," I reprimed. "Nothing is against the rules. And for pinks."

Jake smirked. "Easy as pie. My car is the fastest."

"Its not the car, its the driver," I smirked.

"Pink key!" I called and held my hand up. Midori put a pink key in my hand. "Race on."

Jake walked off and I headed to Tiko's pink car. Yeah, don't ask.

I sat in the drivers seat and turned the key. I reeved the engine and handed Midori my orange key. "Take care of my baby."

She nodded and ran off toward my car. I drove slowly to the start line and grinned at Jake.

"Alright!" Tiko shouted. "Here's how it goes. First one to race around the warehouse, down the Seaside Lane, and back wins!"

Jake and I nodded, reeved the engine.

"Ready!"

"Setto!"

"Go!"

I zoomed forward and quickly did the warehouse. The doors opened and I went out into the dawn light. I drove seaside line, aware that Jake was at least fifteen feet behind me. I made a rough turn and lost about ten feet. Jake passed me and I hit my turbo. We entered the warehouse again and I drifted in front of him. He was right next to me in the final stretch and I sped up. He stayed right with me. We crossed the finish line and I got out of my car.

"What the hell, man! Ever heard of ladies first!" I shouted, coming up to his car. He got out and pointed his gun at me just as I was in touching distance of his gold Lotus 2-Eleven.

"You're no lady," Jake sneered.

"Oh, please. I have boobs."

"It takes more than boobs to make a lady."

I narrowed my eyes. "Where are the results!" I shouted.

"Right here!" Someone sputtered, coming next to Jake and I. He was a Quileute, and was only about ten. "And the winner is!"

The fifteen seconds of the warehouse were played and I smirked as I saw who won. The kid pressed pause and narrowed his eyes. "It's pink."

I laughed at Jake's outraged face. "Champ all the way!" I smiled.

Jake shoved his keys at me and my smile turned into an angry face. "Woah, woah, woah. That is no way to treat any girl, lady or not!"

He pulled out his gun. "What was that?"

I pulled mine out. "If your going to off me, I'll off you with me. Did you hear? The Cullen's are here."

I smiled as he started to convulse. "No." I didn't notice his keys get taken out of my hands.

"Yeah, came back for me, until my boyfriend flew up in flames. I'm not going with them, but one bullet into me will send them on a frenzy. Is that really what you want to do?" I whispered at him, gazing at the pack and then at the Cullen's. Even though I knew that just the opposite would happen.

He kept his gun steady. "You can't use a gun."

I aimed at his car, and shot. It went right through the window and perfectly dead center into his headreast. "Really? I pack it and I use it pretty well. I believe you were the one that taught me how."

He growled and shoved his gun in his belt. "This isn't over. I will get you."

"I'm so scared of the big bad wolf," I taunted.

Sam snickered a little and I winked at him. He flushed a little and turned away as Jake made his way toward his car and got in. His face was angry, but he was controlling himself. He drove off and I scowled. "I never got my car!" I shouted back at him.

Midori came to my side, tears still covering her face. "I - I can't believe it."

"I know," I said, feeling bad that I could race twice without Osada.

Midori looked at me as if she felt what I was feeling. "You did what you had to. It wasn't like you can back down from a challenge."

I nodded and looked at where the heap was, only to find it wasn't there. "A few people dragged it onto a tow truck. They are going to ship it to your house for you, until we can come up with something."

I nodded and looked down. "I beat Jacob Black." I looked up when I realized this. "I beat Jake Black!"

My face broke out into a smile and I walked over to Sam, who looked repulsed. Sorry, my smell.

"Sammy, I need a favor," I whispered to him. He looked at me and was instantly under my spell.

"What is it, Belly?"

I smiled. "I need you to get Jake's car. He obviously forgot that I won."

"Sure," he muttered and turned around.

I faced Midori and we walked to my car. Alice got in back as well as Tiko. I fought tears the whole way and when I pulled into the driveway, I stopped and turned towards Alice, not letting anyone in. "Who shot it? Who shot Osada's tire?"

"Jacob Black," Alice whispered.

"That son of a bitch," I muttered. I got out of the car and stormed into my house. I rang the bell and everyone was in the living room within minutes.

"As you all know, we lost a member today," I started. Midori gave a choked sob and I saw the Cullen's in the corner, trying to be here, yet far away at the same time. "Osada was a great man, in many departments. He was a great drifter, a great friend, and a wonderful boyfriend. To many, he was a great brother, and to some, he was a hated enemy. Why? He was the only one I knew that could fight for something so much, that he would never stop without a fight. He would always try and if he failed, he would just fight harder for it. But in the end, he fought so hard, that his passion took his life. And I am proud to state that I knew him as more than just a friend. And I hope your all proud to say that you knew him as more than a friend also. Some more than others.

"May Osada never leave our memories, for he will always remain in our hearts and on our mantles. Let us bow our heads and pray for him, let God lift his soul to Heaven."

Midori said a prayer in Japanese and we all mumbled along with it.

I sighed and sank down on the sofa. "I'm sorry, Osada. I should never have let you race tonight. This is all my fault."

The Cullen's all looked at me as I said this, and I looked at them. "What?" I asked.

"Don't even start to blame this on yourself," Emmett said, "You didn't start this."

"No, but I'm ending it. Tiko, Tamiga, and Kiko, in my car. Load your guns. We attack La Push in ten."

* * *

My drift racing/street racing story from my poll! Enjoy!

-Nastya


	4. Chapter 4

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

Much to the Cullen's protests, and the rest of the family's pleas to come with, Tiko, Tamiga, Kiko, and I were in my blue car and speeding towards La Push. Since we were still somewhat human, we were allowed over the borders, but it was recommended, because of what we were, that we don't.

You see, my family and I are a form of vampires. The traditional form, you could say. We could go out in sunlight, but be severely weakened. We had super speed and strength, but that just caused us to be hunted, so we avoided it at all costs, unless we were at home. It was genetic, also. Everyone in my family turns into a vampire on their nineteenth birthday. We can still have children, but only a few. And we could be staked or die from fire, but bullets didn't hurt us, but we made everyone think they did. We don't have to sleep either, which is great when you want to practice racing. We had to drink human blood, which I wouldn't even dream of drinking animal, because it was so unhealthy for us.

You see, it was a curse created for my great-whatever grandmother when she defied the emperor thousands of years ago. She is still alive, but hiding out in the Himalayas. Only she knows the real story, but my family has ideas. The emperor wanted to marry my great-whatevs grandmother but she was already in love and waiting to get married to a village boy. He kept asking her and when she finally married the villager, the emperor killed him and placed my grandmother under a curse. She was nineteen, hence the turning age for the curse.

I pulled into La Push, and got out, using my speed to fly to Jacobs door.

I knocked lightly and waited for Billy to answer. "Bella! What a surprise! Jake's not here. He's in the garage, with the rest of the pack."

"Thanks, Billy."

I spun around and Billy saw the flash of my metal. "Bella! What are you doing with a gun?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," I muttered, walking faster down the stairs and into the woods, towards Jake's garage, the others close on my tail.

I kicked the door open. "Jake, I believe you owe me a car, as well as your life. You did kill Osada after all."

"Woah, Bella, I wasn't even in that race, where the guys car blew up. I was in the last one and yours, that's it."

"I still want my car," I pointed out. I lifted my gun. "And I do know your fatal spots."

Sam grabbed some keys and tossed them to me. I glanced at them and nodded. "Good doggy," I whispered. I pressed the unlock button and Jake's caramel colored car beeped. His fastest. "Nice car," I noted.

Jake looked at Sam, "Dude, we don't need another member lost," Sam explained. "We've already got the girls gone and half of the guys."

I rolled my eyes and got in the front seat. Tamiga got in passenger and I tossed my keys to Tiko and Kiko. "Take my baby back to the house. I am going to take this out for a spin."

Jake was glaring daggers at me the entire exchange. I hit the gas and peddled out of the garage and down the road, doing one hundred.

As soon as I reached the house, my car was pulling in right behind me and I once again stormed up the house. I opened the door and used my vamp speed to get right in front of Alice. "You lied to me!" I hissed.

Her eyes widened in fear. "I don't know what your talking about!"

"I asked Jake and Jake never lies to me. Who the hell shot Osada's car?"

"It was Jacob!" Alice insisted.

I used my powers to get a glimpse into her mind. "You liar!" I spun and faced Edward.

"No one would notice you run out there and put a hole in his tires, right Edward? As long as you could get with me. As long as you could win my heart once again. Well let me tell you something, Edward, you will never have me back. I swear to that. You just killed my boyfriend. I hope you're proud of yourself. I hope you sit at your piano and smile a huge smile because you lost not only me, but the rest of this crews respect, not that they gave you any before. Now, I want you out of this house before I toss you out myself."

He looked at the rest of the family, and Carlisle looked upset and conflicted, Esme was fighting never-falling tears. Rosalie looked at Edward, with pity. Emmett wasn't even paying attention, or he was pretending not to. He was standing on the oposite side of where Rosalie was. When did they break up? Jasper was holding a fuming Alice. Edward looked curious.

"What are you?" he asked, awed as he tried to reach my face.

I grabbed his hand and watched his awed face become horrified as I twisted it behind his back and kicked him out of the door. "I told you to leave, you didn't."

I sat down next to Midori and she was fuming while crying. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault they're here. It's my fault," I whispered to her, as I hugged her to me.

"No, it's not."

"It is they're fault for even thinking they could have me, especially Edward. And how is hurting me the way he did tonight going to help him? It didn't. It made it worse, so you don't worry about seeing him ever again."

"I called Hana, and she can get Osada shipped back to Japan for a burial. We all have to buy tickets or Hana can't help," Kairi said.

I nodded and zoomed to my room and back with my laptop. "What's the flight?"

Kiari, my mom's sister's daughter, handed me a piece of paper. "It's all here."

"Why don't we just get a boat and run him there?" I asked.

The family thought this over. "I don't see why not," Tiko said. "It would be faster than a plane and we can get him to his mother without any major questions."

I nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking, but this is Midori's disicion. What do you want to do, Dori?"

She cleared her throat and wiped her tears before answering. "I like Kaori's idea. It will be a lot easier, and mama will help us with paperwork."

I smiled a little and hugged her. "When do you want to go back?"

"As soon as possible. I'm giving up racing for good. I-I can't come back."

I nodded, "Alright. I completely understand."

She hugged me, "Oh, thank you!"

"It's nothing, Dori, nothing at all."

"I'm getting the boat right now," Kiari's voice sounded.

"Get Wayland's, my dad's friend that died, boat. Its in the boathouse, five miles from here. Avoid Cullen and we'll meet you there in ten."

Midori nodded at my questioning gaze. "I'll go pack."

"No, I got it. Tiko, Kiko, take Osada and Kairi to the boat."

They nodded and zoomed out. I headed up to Midori's room and packed everything she owned in five minutes. I changed into a bathing suit and flipflops before carrying Midori's five bags down the stairs and to the front door. The Cullen's were looking at me funny.

"What? I am not who you thought I was, okay?"

"Obviously," Emmett laughed.

I grabbed Midori's hand and looked at her. "You and Kairi will be the only ones in the boat, along with him, okay?"

She nodded. "What about the rest of the crew?"

"We're swimming. And we'll be pushing the boat. Alright? We're just making sure that we get there fast, so our speed the whole way, Ok?"

She nodded, hugged me and then looked at the Cullen's. "What about them?"

"They'll follow because they don't know when to leave me alone," I muttered to her. She giggled a little and I grabbed her bags and flung her over my shoulder. She screamed as I started to run, because she's never done this before. Two minutes later, we were at the boat house and the rest of the family was there, including all of the Cullen's. Edward too.I tossed the bags and Midori neatly into the front of the boat and avoided looking at the heap of metal as much as possible.

I pushed the boat into the water and dove in. I felt cool arms encircle my waist and kicked them off, using all my strength. "Get the hell off of me, whoever that was. I swear to God, I'm not in a good mood."

"I can tell," Edward muttered.

I glared at him and used my powers to cause him to feel pain. "Don't you dare do another stunt like that on me again."

The rest of the family surrounded the boat and started to push it, kicking their legs like crazy. I saw Kiari slip in on top and let Midori fall asleep with her powers.

The boat trip was silent until we reached our home country. I smiled as I saw fishing boats. "Kiko, fly us."

Kiko slipped under the boat and the next thing that happened it was flying in the air at vampire speed. He dove straight for Osada's home city and the rest of us dove underwater and swam to shore. I noticed the Cullen's behind us followed. I laughed.

"Told ya," I told Tiko. He laughed and we speed down the road towards Tokyo.

After fifteen minutes, we were at Osada's childhood home. I knocked on the door and Kiko opened it. "She's mourning in the corner. It would be best if we all left."

I nodded and we turned around, only to come face to face with the Cullen's. "Where did you grow up?" Edward a sked.

I glared at him. "This trip isn't about me."

I pushed past the Cullen's and walked to a shop. I found some clothes and paid the cashier before putting them on. They were baggy pants, a bright red hat, a yellow tank top, a red baggy shirt, a buffalo plaid button up that was opened, and a brown sweatshirt with little ears on the hood. I looked at who followed and found no one. I smiled and walked to the apartment I grew up in, just across the street from Osada. Weird that I never knew him.

I knocked on the door and my mother answered. "Kaori," she said flatly. "Why are you here?"

"Osada died," I said, no emotion in my voice. "Can I come in?"

"Where are your cousins?"

"Roaming the city."

"Who is with you?" She asked me, since she only spoke Japanese, in Japanese.

"Tiko, Kiko, Midori is with her mom, Kairi, and me. Along with some friends."

"Friends?" She asked, her nineteen year old self looking the same as ever.

"Yeah, they were the ones I told you about two years ago."

"Ah, right, the vampires. Well, you can't come in. I have company over. And what in God's name are you wearing?"

"Buddah would be proud!" I teased.

She gave me a disapproving gaze and took my hat off. "Come in, come in. Great-Grandma and some other greats are here."

"Finally!" I smiled. I walked into the living room and all of my ancestor's heads turned toward me.

"Chichiwan!" One of the ladies smiled. "How nice of you to come!"

"Chichiwan?" I whispered to my mother.

"The first changed. You are identical to her."

"Oh," I mumbled. I turned to my grandmothers. "Watashi wa Kaori Kayoko desu," I said. Meaning: My name is Kaori.

"Kaori?" One asked.

"My daughter," My mother said. "She's been living in America for seven years."

I rolled my eyes. "Hello," I said to them. "I don't believe I've met you before."

"I don't believe so. How old are you?"

"Twenty in September," I replied.

"Recently turned," One murmured.

"Yes," I said, standing behind my mother's chair. "And I have already encountered many magical beings."

"Such as?"

"Shapeshifters and other vampires."

"Very good, for a young one," one said.

"And what do you do in your free time?" Another asked.

Was it just me, or was it weird to look at your grandmother's and see they were nineteen.

You see, when the male fell in love, he lost his vamprism and became human again. When the female fell in love, they would stay a vampire and their male would grow old and die. Hence why no one in my family that was still alive and from ancient times was still male.

My mother tensed in front of me.

"I race cars."

They all tisked their tongues. "Male sports. Nothing a woman should persue."

"I enjoy it and I don't care what others think. As long as I have fun, why should I care?"

"Ah, she has spirit," said my great grandmother Luci. "Very good dear. Now have you found a man?"

"I did, but he died yesterday," my tone still emotionless.

"Such a shame," Another said that I'd never seen before.

"What was his name and how did he die?"

"Osada and he died in a car fire."

There was a collective gasp. My mother turned to me. "Racing?"

"One of those vampire friends blew his tire and he spun out and hit a wall. Flipped four times and his Nos blew. I was five feet away. I could have got him out if it weren't for those stupid humans and the flames."

Tears brimmed my vision and ran to the bathroom. I sat down on the tub rim and my mother knocked on my door.

"Kaori, please open up."

A second later, I opened the locked door, and my mother came in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"He was right there. I heard the click and it just went up in flames. No one could put them out for fifteen minutes. And the worst part was he suffered. I could hear him struggling. He was there and I kept telling him I loved him and he tried to talk to me. He started to say my name but stopped. Then I said I would always love him, no matter what. And he said I lo- and I will never know what he was going to say. It could have been anything! Mama, it could have been anything. I could have got him if it weren't for the humans. You don't understand how frusterating it was. It's my fault he died. I could have got him out before the fire, but I didn't!"

"It never is our fault. You said so yourself. That boy blew the tire and caused it. He killed him."

I shook my head. "It was my fault they were there in the first place! I wanted to show them that I wasn't the kind, shy and fragile human and they came and he did that to Osada's car and- oh God!"

I fell into the tub and my mom laughed a little. "It's not funny," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," she said after she controlled her laughter. "Where is this boy that did this? I want to show him a piece of my mind."

"You aren't mad at me anymore for what happened all those years ago?"

My mom smiled. "Not one bit. You didn't know. I sent you away so that you wouldn't turn into one of those sluts from down the road, but it doesn't look like it helped much."

I smiled a little. "I take that as a compliment, I hope you know."

"That's what I was afraid you'd say. Now where are they?"

I shrugged. "They followed us here, but they lost me when I went to town and got some clothes."

"You just bought those?"

"I didn't want to walk around town in a bathing suit, unless you'd want me to."

"Good choice in clothes," My mom said quickly before laughing. "Come on. We're going to find him."

"What about the grandma's?"

"They want to help. No one harms a family member and gets away with it. Especially a vampire's mate."

I smiled and followed her out of the room. The rest of the grandmother's met up with us in the hall and looked at me.

"Do you have his scent?"

I shook my head. "He hasn't touched me since we got here."

I opened the front door and there was Edward. "Oh, look. I found him," I laughed.

My grandmother's pulled him in and I noticed the rest of the Cullen's. "Oh, snap. Don't worry, we won't hurt him. . . too much."

I shut the door, but something blocked it from closing. "Do you really need to do this, Bella?'

I looked at the person that talked, Emmett. "Emmett, he killed Osada, had Alice lie about it, and I nearly killed the wrong people. Don't worry about him. My grandmother's are kind hearted."

I tried to close the door. "What are you?"

"A vampire, duh!" I laughed.

"But you look the same."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," I muttered as I walked back to the living room.

"That's not what I meant. I meant you still look human."

I looked at Emmett, who was following me. "My family has been cursed for thousands of years. The children will become vampires. The males become human again when they fall in love. The females stay vampires whether they fall in love or not. We can't change anyone, so we live forever with a broken heart, like my great-whatever grandmother did. She didn't marry the emperor, but a villager. The emperor was pissed and killed the villager. My great-whatevs granny was cursed to live forever without him. No one can kill her, since she was the first, but her children and children's children can die by simple things. Almost like you."

"But you are stronger than us."

"I was stronger than Edward, but not you. You are the strongest of your family. Edward wasn't strong, he was fast."

Emmett stayed silent and I remembered something. "Since when were you and Rosalie through?"

"Since she was cheating on me with Demetri from the Volturi."

"You're kidding me. Why isn't she there?"

"She didn't want to drink human blood."

"I'm sure they would give her a choice."

"She just didn't want to," Emmett mumbled.

"When did it happen?"

"As soon as we left you, I caught them in the woods while I was hunting."

I got to the living room and my grandmother's looked at Emmett.

"Who is this?"

"Emmett, grandma," I said in English, introducing them, then in Japanese. "He insists to be here for his brother's fate."

"You can't kill him," Emmett said. I translated as I walked to Edward and twacked his head, causing him to groan in pain.

"Why not?" My grandmother's said simultaniously. "He killed our grandchild's mate."

I looked at Emmett. "They say why not? He killed my mate."

Emmett looked at me. "Osada was your mate?"

"In their terms, yes. He was my boyfriend at the time. But to me, he was not my mate. He was a boyfriend that was progressing me to meet my mate. Like the werewolves. I haven't 'imprinted' in a sense yet."

"So you have to see them to know they're the one?" Emmett asked, grinning madly.

I shook my head. "No. It's the whole concept of being with them. I would know if they were the one or not."

"Very, um, interesting."

I nodded, uninterested, and turned to my mother, "Mama, what are we doing to him?"

"Just holding him here."

I nodded and turned to Emmett. "Nothing bad's going to happen to him, like I said. You can leave now."

"When are you heading back to America?" My mom asked.

"In a week I have a race and I need to be there early, so about three days."

She nodded. "Go out with your friends then. You don't need to stay here."

"Thank you for this, and usually I would enjoy watching him suffer, but I have things to do."

I kissed all of my grandmother and mother's cheeks and then grabbed Emmett's arm and tried to pull him out, but he was too strong.

"Let's go, Emmett! God, you are so stubborn!"

He clasped a hand over my mouth. "Shut up. Someone's in the house."

I froze and looked at my family, who were also frozen. Edward laughed. "You're all scared of a little vampire?"

"Shut the hell up, fucker," Emmett hissed. We all listened closely and I heard the sounds of someone mumbling to someone else.

I looked at my mom. "Do you know who that is?" I mouthed.

She shook her head. "I'll go check it out."

She dashed upstairs before I could object and I heard a thud. I tried to go upstairs, but Emmett held me back. "It wasn't your mother," he whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntary and Edward growled.

"What the hell, Emmett?" Edward hissed. "You can't do that to my Bella!"

I glared at Edward. "Yours?"

He faltered, "I mean, I-I-"

"Save it," I hissed. I looked at Emmett and smirked. "You like me, that's too good to pass up."

Emmett laughed. "You wish."

"Not as much as you do," I smiled.

Edward faked a gag, but I ignored him as I heard another thud. I looked at Emmett. "I have no idea," he whispered.

I tried to go forward, but Emmett held me tighter against him. It felt so right, to be in Emmett's arms. I looked at my grandmother's and they all smiled like they knew something I didn't. I heard Edward growl.

"What the hell was that?"

"Was what?" I asked, confused.

"You were glowing, dear. Literally. That only happens to our kind once."

I looked at my great-great-great grandmother confused. "I don't get what your saying."

"You and the big one are meant to be."

"Me and Emmett?" I asked, my eyes widening. "Oh, hell no! I promised I wouldn't get involved with their family ever again!"

My grandma smiled. "This is something to celebrate, not yell about."

Emmett unwrapped his arms, confused. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"Nothing," I said at the same time Tiko came in and said, "Everything."

"Tiko, don't you dare. I can still back out now, and you know that."

"Bella and you are soul mates. That's why you both lit up when you touched her."

"Why didn't it happen sooner then?" Kiko asked, stepping into view. "He touched her at the track."

"He didn't know what she was," Tiko said simply.

Emmett looked at me. "What?"

I heard someone clapping and I rolled my eyes and turned to face the last person I wanted to see.

"Kaori, I'm happy that you can move on so fast," Midori said.

* * *

My drift racing/street racing story from my poll! Enjoy!

-Nastya


	5. Chapter 5

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

"Osada knew we weren't permanent, and I didn't exactly decide this. It happens, but I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand perfectly. You are a whore and move from guy to guy as soon as one is gone."

Tears brimmed my eyes. "That is not true! I am no whore!"

Midori laughed. "Flaunting yourself to every guy as soon as Osada got on that plane!"

"I did not!" I whispered.

" 'Oh, Tamiga, please help me with this. I can't lift it. I'm not as strong as you are.' "

I shook my head. "I wasn't. I hadn't changed yet!"

"And then you slept with that Newton kid!"

"I did not!" I growled. "He came onto me and I pushed him away."

"But you were thinking about it?"

"Greasy Newton? No thanks. I could have found someone totally better if I wanted to have a fuck in the back of the car."

"And you did, too. You found some kids from La Push and just threw yourself at them."

"La Push is our enemies, Midori."

"Your enemies."

My eyes widened. "You didn't."

Emmett looked at me. "Didn't what?"

"She was imprinted on by a mutt!" I cried in outrage. I advanced on her. "How could you! I warned you to stay away!"

"And I didn't listen. I met Embry when my car broke down."

"He tried to kill you!" I reminded her.

"And then he saw me and imprinted."

I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have kicked me out."

"Then how are you here if he is in La Push?"

"He's not. He's on a plane here right now. He said he would leave his crew for me. I said that I was moving back to Japan and he followed."

I shook my head. "He stays away from my family, Midori, got it?"

"Don't worry. He wouldn't do that."

"You don't know him like I do," I whispered, and I knew she didn't hear.

"Change of plans," I told my family. "I'm heading back today. I would attend Osada's funeral, but Midori and the mutt will be there. I can't believe I thought of you as a sister, Midori."

I flew up the stairs before anyone could stop me and saw two vampire hunters I didn't know on the ground dead. My mother was huddled in the corner, a third vampire hunter advancing on her. I held up my hand to keep her from acknowledging me. I jumped on the third vampire just as they spun around. I felt something in my stomach, a stake.

"No!" I gasped.

I stumbled back, looking at the stake in my stomach and then at the culprit.

"Bella!" He gasped.

"Eric," I whispered.

Just as I was about to collapse to my knees, cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me up.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Eric asked, as I pulled the stake out. I lifted my shirt and my stomach healed quickly.

"I was visiting my mother, A.K.A. the woman you were trying to attack."

"Your. . . mother?"

"And your dad's first wife."

"But, my dad never told me-"

"Because he didn't know she was a vampire either. Now I suggest you scram before my grandmothers get up here."

He jumped out the window before I could finish. I didn't know he was a hunter, but I guess I led him right here, using our speed and strength to draw them here.

I helped my mom up and then we walked down the stairs.

"Who was it?"

"Hunters," I said. "Two are dead. Eric got away."

"Eric?" My grandmother asked.

"My half brother. My dad's son."

Emmett was leaning against the wall and I noticed Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle, as well as Esme, with him. Jasper was missing.

"So, he's no vampire?" Another grandmother asked.

I shook my head, "No, he was a Hunter though. I wonder how he got in that business. They don't exactly hand out fliers."  
"Bella, please, make them let me go," Edward pleaded.

I grinned, "Grandmother's, please, feel free to keep him as long as you want. I'm returning to America."

They nodded, practically prancing on Edward. I grabbed Emmett's wrist, as well as Kiko's. "We're leaving."

"But we just got here!" Kiko sighed.

"We have eternity to come back, that is, if you don't fall in love," I winked.

"No girl will ever hold my affections."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go."

I saw the rest of my crew - Kiari, Tiko, Tamiga, and some more follow me. When we reached the street, I started to walk in the direction of the harbor. My eyes met Embry's as he walked past me and I glared at him.

"Stay away from my family, mutt, and you won't have to worry about me," I told him.

He gave a tight nod and then I made sure no humans were looking before diving into the water, taking off towards America. 

* * *

My drift racing/street racing story from my poll! Enjoy!

-Nastya


	6. Chapter 6

Check out my blog at http : / xxxfleur-delacourxxx. blogspot. com /

* * *

When I got to the coast, I walked normal human pace to my house. It took forever, but I didn't want any hunters coming after me.

Emmett was right there, at my front door, as soon as I got there.

"How'd you get here later than I did?" Emmett asked.

"I don't use my speed and strength near my permanent residence," I told him, unclocking the door. "It attracts hunters."

"That's how they got to your mom's house?"

I nodded. "They're as fast and strong as we are, but we have years of experience on our side. They don't live for long."

"What happened between you and La Push? I thought you were friends with Jacob Black?" Emmett asked, sitting on the couch. I sat next to him and shook my head.

"No, we've never been friends. Charlie's friends with Billy, but I've never been friends. They allowed me on their land because I was human still, but they refused after I permanently changed. Billy and the elders don't know, so when we went there, he thought I was still human. But the pack, oh, they know. We smell really sweet, sweeter than you do."

"But you smell like, really good to me," Emmett said.

"That's because we're mates. Not because of my kind. We are everything our mate wants. What you want to see, you see. What you want to smell, you smell. Kinda like the wovles imprints, but we're different. We're always going to be different. But," I smiled at him. "At least you got what you wanted in me."

"So, the mating forces you to change?"

I shook my head, "Nah, it doesn't change me, but it changes things about me. Like, I used to smell like strawberries before. What do you smell now?"

"Oranges. . ." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Really? I love oranges!" I sniffed my hair, but it smelt normal to me. "Damn. Anyways, what do I look like to you?"

"The same," he answered, confused. "A little taller perhaps, but that's all that's different."

"I grew before I changed, so that's not it. Well, at least I didn't change in appearance," I sighed in relief. "Although, a little Asian would have been nice."

"So, about that, those people in the living room were your grandparents?"

I smiled, "Just my grandmothers. In every generation since the first, a girl has been born always first, then a male, and then the rest of the children are girls. Always. That's why I only have a few guy cousins. . . Tiko, Kiko, and Tamiga. My mother's sisters had a few kids. Kiari, Liri, and Luci, but their mates died after they had a boy, so they haven't had anymore. All the men die, like I said, a normal human life. But the woman stop aging at nineteen and my grandmothers stopped aging."

"It's so weird to think of your grandmothers as nineteen forever."

"Tell me about it," I laughed. "At least our transformation isn't painful. You just wake up this way."

"Do you feel different?"

I thought about it, "Well, I don't crave human food, but I can still eat it, as well as blood. I have to feed every month, but never more often than that. And animal blood doesn't count. But when we drink human blood, we don't kill them."

"Really?"

I nodded. "It's impossible. Our insticts make us sick if we take too much blood from them and we have to let them go or we pass out."

"And the people you feed off of. . ."

"Tiko erases their memories," I told him. "That's his gift."

"And yours?"

"I'm a shield, but I can access others minds."

"What am I thinking?" He asked.

I concentrated, "You're saying my boobs look good in this shirt," I stated. "Flattered, but not tonight, honey. I'm sleeping in my bed alone."

"You can sleep too?"

"It was a metaphor," I giggled. "No, we can't sleep, though I wish we could."

"Really?"

I nodded, "But we have kids, no matter what creature we're with. Even if you're sterile, someting about us makes us have kids."

"But with your ex-boyfriend-"

"Let me rephrase that. When you're mated, and you are true mates, you have kids."

"So. . . we'll have kids?" Emmett asked, kinda worried.

I nodded, looking towards the TV as I turned it on. "Yup. And our first time, I'll get pregnant."

"And it takes nine months?"

"It's a normal pregnancy, but the doctors can't help us. That's why my cousins and I stick together because we have to be there for each other for one of us if that happens."

"This is so confusing," Emmett sighed.

"It was to me at first too," I told him honestly. "But after a while, you'll get used to it. I promise."

"Whatever you say," He shrugged, watching the news with me. It was silent from then on out.

* * *

What do y'all think? Hot damn, Emmett's sexy as hell! Review if you agree!

-Nastya


	7. Chapter 7

"Breaking news! A major earth quake of 8.9 magnitude has struck Japan!" the reporter said clearly. My eyes widened and I turned it up. "All residents living among the coast have a tsunami warning-"

"Oh my god!" I gasped horrified.

"The west Coast of America from the border between Oregon and Washington down to the bottom of California have a tsunami warning as well. All residents within this area, please seek higher grounds."

I was already at my phibe, dialing Tiko.

"Oh thank god, Ki!" he sighed in relief.

"How is everyone? Are you all ok? Are you heading inland?" I rushed out. Emmett rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Grandma Luci felt it just before it happened so we took cover. Gotta love her. We're heading to Kilarmanjaro now."

"Is Midori with you?" I asked.

"She refused to leave with us," Kiari said taking the phone. "She's seeking safety with her wolf and family."

I grimaced but sighed, "Call me as soon as the wave passes, please. And alert me on everything."

"Of course," Kiari and Tiko said. "Bye."

"Bye," I sighed. I snapped my phone shut and looked to Emmett. "We are watching CNN for the entire night. No sports. Nothing."

He nodded, not bothering to argue. And I remained glued to the couch, anxiously awaiting a call from my family.

Instead an hour later, there was a knock at my door.

"I'll get it," Emmett said, flying to the door.

"Hey, is Bella here?" I looked up in surprise.

"Dad?"

My real father looked towards me. Eric and his new wife Hana were behind him. "Dad?" Hana questioned.

"Is. . ." my dad seemed to hesitate.

But I knew what he wanted and saved him the trouble. "They're fine. They were hiking in the mountains at the time."

He nodded, a little relieved. "Can we come in?"

Eric looked a little apprehensive, but I nodded. "We're watching CNN. Dad, this is Emmett. Uh, Emmett, this is my real dad, my half brother Eric, and my step mom, Hana."

Hana gazed at me a moment, "I never knew -"

"I don't care," I told her. "I have my mom and everyone else. I don't expect anything. Actually Id rather we never saw each other again."

My father looked around. "Where did you get money for this place?"

"Work," I said shortly. "Sit. Want tea?"

"No thanks," Eric and Hana said.

"Honey," my dad said quietly, watching the screen intently. I left the room and roamed the kitchen, quickly making the tea. I returned, dropping a honey drop Into the scalding hot water.

"Just like Mama makes it," I told him.

"Thanks," he sighed. He held it in his hands, watching the TV.

"So how do you know eachother?" Hana asked conversationally.

"He divorced my mom when she was pregnant. Of course, he didn't know. When Charlie adopted me, I told him who I was."

"Did your mom die?" Hana asked.

I shook my head. "Money was tight," I lied.

She seemed to accept this answer and clutched her husbands hand, watching the television.

My phone rang and I jumped. "Mama?" I asked.

"We have a little problem," my mom said in fluent Japanese. "Hunters."

"I'll be there-"

"We'll be fine," she said. "Twenty with powers against fifteen with weapons."

"Be careful," I whispered.

"Who are you with?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dad, his wife, and son," I said, shooting my dad a look. "And Emmett."

"You keep terrible company."

I laughed, "They are pretty boring."

She hung up shortly with a good bye and I sank back down next to Emmett. "That went better than I expected." 


	8. Chapter 8

I watched the news intently for the next four hours. Hana, Eric, and Dad didn't leave. Emmett was rubbing my arm soothingly.

Eric spoke up, "So when did you get back from there?"

"Tonight, actually," I told Eric, narrowing my eyes. "Plane landed, I get home, turn on the tv and it just happened."

Eric seemed surprised, "You flew?"

"What else would she take, Eric?" Dad asked, chuckling. "Not much you can take. Boat takes days."

Eric cleared his throat, "Wasn't thinking."

My phone rang yet again and I jumped for it, flipping it open without a thought. "Konnichiwa," I spoke immediately.

"Kaori!" I heard Kiko shout. "They're after us, girl! We're running to Siberia, but we don't have a lot of time. They're close!"

"Kiko," I gasped. "Alright, stay calm. I-I can't leave right now. Dad's over and -"

"Well I don't care! You need to get us transport!"

"Go to the Himalayas," I whispered. "Take a plane from Nepal. I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow."

"They're at the airport, in Seattle," Kiko shouted. "We gotta fly in somewhere else!"

I rose, Emmett giving me a worried glance, and walked into the kitchen, "I-I don't know, Kiko. Um, try London, then fly to New York. Fly to Chicago. Half of you go to Phoenix. The other half go to LA. Then the half from Phoenix go to LA on the next flight. I'll pick you up from there."

"Girl, it's too dangerous."

"You can't swim here," I told him. "It's pointless. They'll just trace our powers here."

"Girl, I can't keep talking and running."

"How many died?" I asked him.

"None. We got out just in time. But they called for back up before we got the last one."

"We need to kill them all at once. Fly to Seattle. I'll be there to pick you up. We'll lead them here and from here we fight."

"Kaori-"

"Do it," I told him. "I have a plan."

"If you say so-"

"Trust me," I said seriously. "Be careful, all of you."

"We don't have passports-"

"Use a freakin' journal and use your powers!" I cried. "You can't be stupid!"

"Okay, thanks, see you," Kiko said, and before I could respond, he hung up.

I groaned, grabbing a glass of whiskey out of the wine cooler and walking into the living room, "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll take a shot," Emmett replied.

Dad and Hana shook their heads. I glanced at Eric.

"I'm nineteen, so are you," Eric replied.

"It's just family," I reminded him. I pulled two glasses from the cabinet and poured Emmett and myself a glass. "Besides, I need to take my mind off things."

"Where's that boy you always hung around in town with? The Japanese one?" Dad asked.

"Dead," I told him quietly, sipping the glass of whiskey. It burned, but it helped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hana gasped. "How did he die?"

"A race," I shrugged. "Jealous ex-boyfriend ruined his tire and he hit the cement wall and spun. Exploded and I couldn't get to him in time."

Eric looked horrified. Hana was wide-eyed and trying to think of something to say. Dad just reached for my glass of whiskey and poured me another glass.

"A race? That's horrible!"

I shrugged, "It was yesterday. I'll move on eventually."

Emmett sipped his glass, quiet.

"Did you see this?" Dad asked him.

Emmett grimaced, "Unfortunately. I stopped her from launching herself into the flames to try to get him out."

I bit my cheek and glanced down at my fingers, "Well, I couldn't just let him burn to death. I had to try... something."

"But you could have died!" Eric insisted.

I shrugged, "It was worth it at the time."

"Was this illegal racing?"

"No," I answered, glancing up at him. "It wasn't for money or cars. It was purely for sport. And it was in a controlled arena."

"Apparently not controlled enough."

"You didn't know Osada, so stop judging him like he's some criminal," I hissed at my father, my eyes flashing a red quickly before returning to their original color. I know they changed because my father's eyes widened. "He wasn't a criminal. He moved here from Japan and I had the decency to fly to Japan to tell his mother and sister and father! He was friends with my entire family. He lived right across the street from Mama. I grew up with him. I loved him. He set me straight when I was spiraling downward. So don't judge him. He's more of a saint than you are, Dad. I mean, come on, who leaves a pregnant woman? Who marries another woman five months later and has a kid with her two months after that? You cheated on my mother with her," I pointed at Hana, "and I never said anything. You dare judge me and my friends for something that is nothing compared to what you did? Ma was heartbroken when you left. She loved you, and she still does. Twenty years doesn't change that."

I had to get it out.

"Is that how you really feel?" Dad asked after a quiet moment. Emmett rubbed circles on my wrist with his thumb, effectively calming me down.

"Yes," I told him.

"Your mother divorced me," Dad told me. "I didn't know she was pregnant. I didn't know you were being put up for adoption for financial issues. If I would have known, I would have helped her." I bit my lip, because that financial issue thing was a lie. "I would have been there for you. I didn't even know you were adopted until you showed up on my doorstep and gave me that black eye! Believe me, Bella, I would have-"

"You don't even know my real name!" I cried. "You make it sound like you wanted to be there for me. You never made an effort to get to know me. Your own wife didn't even know I was your daughter! Eric didn't even know! My real name is Kaori Kayoko and my mother's name is Mimo Kayoko. You are Han Yorkie. I know more about you than you do about me."

"I-" Dad faltered as I made my arguement strong.

"The whole point of being a father is to know your daughter," I told him. I snatched the bottle of whiskey out of his hand, "That ship sailed."

"I've always tried," my father told me.

"Give me one time you did," I challenged.

"I bought you the Audi."

I snorted, "Because I graduated? Yes, and I recall you saying when you gave it to me, 'Congrats.' Then you walked away. That was all I got from you. I didn't even get a chance to say thank you. That's not trying."

"Bella," he sighed. "I know I'm not the best-"

"It's too late to try," I told him. "I already told you to start. That shouldn't be the thing to finally motivate you."

"Who called you?"

"Kiko, my cousin," I told him. "Although you wouldn't know who he is, because he's only been staying at my house for the past two years and-"

Lights lit up my windows and I ran to the blinds, expecting Charlie or someone. No. I saw the La Push boys instead.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me forever to update! But hopefully I'll finish this story soon, yeah? review please!


	9. Chapter 9

I gasped and flew to the end table next to Hana, pulling out my gun. "Emmett, take them to my bedroom. And don't let them ou-"

The door burst open before Emmett could move and bullets went off. Hana jumped and flew to the ground. Dad and Eric soon to follow. I leaned against the wall, holding my gun up. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, counting their footsteps as they walked down the hall. One. Four. Five. I stuck my head outside the archway and fired. I missed, quickly ducking back behind the wall.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dad cried.

"Shut up," I hissed. The gun fire stopped and I heard Jake speak.

"In here?"

"Yeah?" Embry.

"Get them behind the couch," I whispered. I knew Emmett heard me. He moved quickly, but not inhumanly fast, and pulled Hana, my father, and Eric behind the couch, but sheilding them slightly. I nodded and saw Jake step into the room. I pressed myself futher into the wall.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Jake spat.

"Oh, visit Bella's family," Emmett returning, grinning. "We're sort of hiding out back here until you decide to call it quits."

"Her family?" Jake faltered.

Emmett answered, "Yeah, her step mom, her dad, and Eric, her half brother. Say hi, guys."

"Are you insane?" I heard my father hiss.

Jake stepped back, "Shit, we are so dead."

"Yeah, you are," I smirked, stepping and showing myself. Jake rounded on me, his gun out. "How long was it going to take for you to realize that my crew always wins."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I-"

"Yeah, well thanks to you, I have to explain to my step family how much time I actually spend waitressing. And how much time I spend with my family, because you see, Jake, they don't know anything about me," I gave him a pointed look, "you, or the Cullen's." I sighed, keeping my gun steady as his lowered. "So, thank you for ruining my home and -"

The gun went off and I gasped, feeling the pain hit me in the stomach. "Roll out," Jake shouted. Embry, Sam, and Jake ran off and their car sped away. I let the gun slide from my grasp as I sank to the ground, my hand shaking as it rose to my rib cage.

"Bella?" Emmett gasped. He picked me up effortlessly and sat me down on the couch. I groaned, my eyes screwing up in pain. "Bella, hang in there, baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it worse. Mr. Yorkie, call an amb-"

"Don't," I gasped, my eyes flying open and meeting Emmett's gold ones. "You can't call them. They-"

"Bella, you'll die-"

"I won't," I assurred him. "Can you handle it?"

"Bella, my god!" Eric cried.

"Oh my!" Hana whispered. Dad was freaking out, shouting at Emmett to stop staring at me.

"Yes," Emmett nodded.

I nodded, swallowing as I squeezed his shoulder with the hand that wasn't pressed to the wound. "I need you to pull the bullet out."

"What?" Dad cried. "Are you crazy!"

"Trust me," I whispered as I grimaced. "Just reach in and pull it out."

"But it's going to hurt-"

I let out a breath and met Emmett's eyes once more, "I trust you. And it will only hurt for a second. It won't heal if the bullet stays in."

"You mean-" Emmett stopped himself, knowing there were humans here.

"Yes," I gasped as I shifted slightly and pain flew up my body.

"Bite my hand?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and he offered his hand in front of my face while the other pulled my clothes apart where the bullet wound was.

"Eric, Mr. Yorkie, I need you to keep her from moving. Hana..." Emmett paused, glancing at my step mom, "Try not to pass out."

I laughed a little at that and ground my hands into the sofa, knowing I was tearing the fabric. "Now."

"Now!" Hana cried. "But the germs-"

Emmett didn't listen to her. He gave me a look before pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked, actually. I was expecting him to pull the-

The pain was unimaginable and I broke the kiss, tossing my head back and let out a cry of pain. Emmett's cold fingers sunk deeper into the wound and I screamed, the pain being worse and worse the deeper he went.

"I can't find it," Emmett told me.

"It's in there," I sobbed, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself. "I can feel it It burns, Emmett! Get it out, it burns!"

They used pure gold! Ugh, those bastards! Gold was the only thing fatal to us. But it took a moment for the reaction to start. And so much for biting his hand! Bastard!

"I'm trying, baby, I'm trying," Emmett promised. He sounded truly freaked out.

Eric, who was holding down my legs, was having difficulties as I thrashed in pain. I was on fire in the inside. Dad pressed my shoulders into the couch.

He sunk deeper into my stomach and I screamed yet again.

"It burns," I sobbed. "Emmett, please, Em-"

"Almost," he promised. "Almost, baby."

"EM!" I cried, the pain becoming so intense that I could see black spots in my vision.

"Got it," he assured me and the pain immediately disappeared, only to be replaced with a dull ache.

I flew forward and wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, forgetting about my father, half-brother, and step-mother in the room. I took a few shaky breaths, smelling Emmett's scent. Axe, mint, and a hint of oranges.

"It's okay," Emmett assured me.

"Almost," I whispered. "Almost."

He pulled away from me a second later and presented me with the golden bullet. I gasped, immediately retracting, "Get that way from me," I hissed.

"Bella?" Eric asked. "You're alright?"

"I-uh, I should be," I muttered, unable to figure out how to get out of this mess. "It wasn't that deep."

"I beg to differ," Dad said, not amused. "That boy's fingers were up to the palm trying to fish that thing out."

"I-uh," I met Eric's eyes and he understood.

"I'm sure it was not as bad as it looked, Dad. I mean, come on, Bella was a total whimp in school," he covered. "Bruised after everything she did."

"Thanks, Eric," I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing with a gun in your house?" Dad exploded.

"I can explain," I insisted, sitting up. Emmett threw the bullet over his shoulder, not looking, nor caring.

"Please do," Dad growled.

"There are, um, these people that don't like my family. Mainly me and my cousins. You guys are in the clear, don't worry. And, uh, they hate the Cullen's too. I used to as well, but then they came back into town and I sort of reconciled a little. And then they hated my family more because we were cool with the Cullen's. And they really hated me because, well, I sort of went to their land and took a car of theirs. And well, it's sort of been an ongoing feud for the past two years."

"And they just show up at your place and shoot you?" Dad asked skeptically.

"Uh, it was sort of a retaliation attack from when Kiko, and a few others went down to La Push with me and attacked them...?" I gave a sheepish smile.

"Look," Emmett sighed. "Bella here isn't exactly a model citizen, but she does what she has to in order to protect herself. I need to call Carlisle-"

"No," I cut him off. "Carlisle's not safe right now. None of your family is. It's just you, me, and these three for right now. Although they're welcome to go home at any time."

"Look, Bella, I want to apologize for what I almost did to your mom," Eric sighed.

"Eric!" I snapped, shooting his parents a look. They looked at him in shock. I sighed, shaking my head and running my hand through my hair. "It's alright. But your people are after her and my grandmother's right now. They can't get back because your people are waiting to kill them. So, apology not accepted. You led them to my entire family. I led them there..."

"I didn't know it was your famiy," Eric insisted. "If I would have..."

"How did you even get started? How did they find you?"

"I was in Seattle with Ang, they approached me and sorta bullied me into it."

"Right," I snorted. "I know how they work. You three need to leave. Right now."

I stood and opened my front door, which was busted and full of bullet holes. Wonderful. I'd have to replace that as well.

"Bella-" Dad tried.

"Now," I said forcefully, gesturing for them to leave.

"It was lovely meeting you, dear," Hana said shakily, taking my hand. "And please, get your wound checked out."

I lifted my shirt, "No need, I'm fine. And it was great meeting you too."

"But-but-"

"Come on, mom, let's go," Eric said, shooting me a look. I smirked back.

"Bella-" 

"Dad," I shot back.

"I'm so confused and angry right now-" he started.

"You have a lot of explaining to your wife," I told him. "Now if you'll kindly leave my property. I have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"How did you heal so quick?" Dad asked.

"Secrets of the family," I told him.

"And Eric and your mom?"

"All in due time," I told him.

I shut the door behind them and glanced at Emmett, who was watching me carefully, "Baby?"

"Well, we are mates, aren't we?" Emmett asked.

I smirked, "Whatever, hun."

* * *

Bonding! yay:) And then unbonding... boooo:/ Please, review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

"Gold," Emmett said. "You were burning."

I nodded, taking a seat on the sofa, "We all have weaknesses. Gold is our kinds. Just as blood is yours. And anger is the wolves."

"But your blood. I didn't feel the need to drink it," Emmett said confused. "I mean, it smelt really good, but-"

"It's because you're my mate," I told him, shrugging. "We can't be killed by our mates. You're no exception."

"You healed!" Emmett just blurted. "You and your wound... it just completely is healed!"

"A perk," I shrugged. "It wouldn't heal though, if the bullet stayed in, gold or not. So thank you."

Emmett shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a doctor."

I snorted, "Right."

"No, really, I have two doctor degrees."

"In?" I asked.

"Pediatrics and Pharmacy," Emmett shrugged. "Sixties were crazy years."

I laughed and pulled him next to me on the couch, "You know, it's time like these I really wish I could sleep."

"Why not try to?"

"I can't," I shrugged.

"Then why do you have bedrooms?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You really just asked that."

He chuckled, "I mean, the rest of your family doesn't have mates..."

I shrugged, "We like our privacy, because we can hear everything we do. And some of us have boyfriends or girlfriends at some point. They need a place to sleep over. But those that are properly mated... they sleep. Those that aren't don't sleep."

"Properly mated?"

"You know, like we have sex," I explained. "And I bite your collar bone, you bite mine. And walla, mated properly."

"It has to be that way?"

I nodded, "But no one in my family's ever mated with another vampire before. So, I don't really know if its possible for you to do that without you injecting me with venom. We'd have to talk to the grandmother's about that."

"But you have to have... children?" Emmett asked, unsure how to word the question.

"At least one," I told him. "It's apart of the curse. My first grandmother, Chichi, where the curse started, she had a child with the farmer, just one. The emperor said they'd be doomed to live without a father forever, and without a husband after the years went on. That's exactly what happened. It's been like that for over a thousand years. Soon, the century will pass, and Dad will die."

"But I'm immortal already," Emmett said like it was obvious.

I nodded, "You'll live. My great Uncle Hubert, he's a werewolf. And they're immortal, too. That's Kiko's, like, great grandfather or something, and he's still alive. Him and one of my many ancestors all chill out in the mountains together. You'll live for eternity, don't worry."

"That's a relief," Emmett gasped, wiping his forehead from imaginary sweat.

I giggled and snuggled into his side. He happily obliged by placing his arm around my shoulder's and pulling me closer. "Of course, if you don't want children..." I then realized how he had said the question, as if the idea of children wasn't very appealing.

"Why would you think that?" Emmett asked, shocked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. The way you said it..."

"Well, I gave up the idea of children about seventy years ago," Emmett shrugged. "But when I was human, I really wanted a family. A farm and kids to take care of it so I could just sit on the front porch, gossiping with the lady about the latest rich kid to buy land in town. Now, the idea is still appealing. Always did want kids, but never thought I could have them."

"Surprise," I laughed.

Emmett chuckled, "What does my venom do to your kind?"

I shrugged, "Could be nothing, could be death, could be turning into your kind. It could break the curse... but, I don't think it would."

"So it's a definite wait and find out thing before trying," Emmett nodded. "Okay, I can live with that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I am pretty horny, but I can wait."

I snorted, "Way to be noble. But I really think it shouldn't hurt me. The bond makes it so you can't hurt me. The venom should be included."

It was quiet for a moment, "Wanna find out?"

I glanced up at Emmett, shocked, "You know what it would mean...?"

"Yeah, so?"

I smiled brightly and in a flash was on Emmett's lap, "Let's do this."

Emmett's cold fingers traced the tattoo on my rib cage, opposite of where my bullet would was.

"A fox?"

"Family symbol," I murmured, turning on my side and facing him. God, he was so sexy. His eyes flickered from my tattoo to the bite mark on my collar bone. It was pearly white, like the scar on my wrist, and it healed perfectly. My fingers traced the mark on his own collar bone. The crescent shape was a pale pink color and so different from my own mark on my skin.

"And what's this mean?" Emmett asked, his fingers going to my wrist.

I glanced down at the Japanese characters, "Fight for love," I told him.

"And this?" he asked, his fingers brushing against my hip bone. I shivered and placed a kiss to his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Race for Freedom," I whispered.

He placed a kiss to my hair, his hand on the small of my back as he pulled me closer to him, "Of course."

"Racing is my life," I told him. "You're just a bigger part."

"Kinda have to be, don't I?"

"Yeah," I nodded, smirking. "Just a little bit."

His hand moved to my hip, his other one going underneath me to the other hip, "So, you're pregnant?"

I nodded, biting my lip as I pressed my forehead against Em's chest, "Yeah. It's not like the traditional pregnancy, though. I don't get cravings or morning sickness, because I take in so little food and nutrients a month, my body needs to keep the things it has. And I don't eat human food, although I could. I do get mood swings, though, so I'd watch out. And headaches."

"And after you have the baby?" Emmett asked.

"The magic of being under the curse causes me to shrink back to how I am now. Skinny, beautiful, unblemished."

His fingers dropped from my hip and played with my belly button ring, "You are beautiful. And you are perfect."

I giggled, "Thank you, but I'm not perfect. I've killed. I've done drugs. You saw me drink. I'm not perfect."

"You are to me. And so what if you have? I've killed too."

"You have?" I asked, surprised. I didn't know that.

Emmett nodded, resting his chin on the top of my head, "I was five years into the vampire life. We were living in Kansas and I came across my singer. I couldn't stop myself. She smelt so good. I attacked. And then four years later, I came across another singer. It wasn't as strong, but I still couldn't help myself. Being a newborn, I had no control over my instincts. It was horrible and I'll never forget the way they looked at me, but in the end, I'm glad they didn't suffer as much as they would have if it had been a nomad."

I winced at that and kissed his chest softly, "I don't think of you any different."

"Thank you," Emmett whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes, "I think I'm actually going to fall asleep."

I let out a yawn just as Emmett did, "Weird, I want to as well."

I giggled, "Must be a side-effect for you as well."

"I haven't slept in eighty years."

"Then make this night count," I murmured to him.

"Goodnight, Bella," he sighed.

"Night, Em," I answered. I felt his breathing, even though he didn't have to breath, slow down and become even. I was soon to follow into dreamland for the first time in a year.

* * *

Last chapter for the night! Ahhh, they got dirty and now there's a mini Emmett on the way! Please, review! And I'll hopefully finish this story tomorrow, but I'm going to bed now... See ya, readers!


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was shining through my windows, playing on my hair and eyes. I opened the latter and saw I was in my room. A cold arm was around my waist, my naked waist, pulling me into an equally naked chest.

I'm mated.

The thought made me smiled hugely and snuggle back into my mate's chest.

"It's too early," Emmett mumbled into my hair.

My phone rang and I groaned, reaching for it on the nightstand. Emmett had different plans. He pulled my arms to my side, "They can call back."

"It's probably Kiko," I told him.

Emmett gave a defeated sigh and I shifted so I could see him. His eyes were still closed, but he had let me go. I kissed his lips once before sliding to the cold...colder side of the bed and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Did I wake you?" Charlie asked.

"Char-um, Dad!" I said with fake enthusiasm, "What can I help with you?"

"Saw the news. You worried?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? My cousins called me and told me that they're alright. They were hiking inland."

"Oh..." Charlie said awkwardly, "Well that's good then. I, uh, gotta go, Bells. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Bye," Charlie grumbled, shutting the phone.

I groaned in annoyance, "You were right, Em, I shoulda made him call back."

"See? I'm always right," Em teased. I peaked at him and saw he was looking at me, propped up on an elbow.

I rolled my eyes, "And I'm super man."

"Are you?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide.

I smirked, "You'll never know. And my real name is Clara Kent."

"Oh my god! I knew it!" Emmett cried. "Guess what we're doing?"

"Going back to bed?" I said hopefully.

"No," Emmett said like I was stupid, "We're going to have hot, wild superhero sex."

"Oh," I smiled, "I can live with that."

"Come here," Emmett spread his arms wide and I giggled before jumping on him. Oh, I love my mate. Well, not love him. I mean, he's cute and all, but I just like him. I mean, I love what we can do together, but I don't actually think I'm _in_ love with my mate.

But we had time.

And the way the sunlight glittered off of Emmett's skin as he kissed me, it was amazing. A beautiful sight.

My phone rang again and I heard Emmett groan from on top of me, "Let them call back?"

I glanced at the phone, getting an uneasy feeling, "Definately not. Sorry, babe."

I grabbed the phone, albeit, a bit breathless, and spoke, "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Kaori?" one of my grandmother's asked. She sounded very far away.

"Grandma Luci?" I asked.

"This is her, dear. Now, can you answer a question for me?"

Emmett started to place kisses to my neck and I squirmed, trying to get him to stop. This was embarrassing with my grandmother on the phone. "Sure, grandmother. What is that?"

"How are you and Emmett doing?"

"Oh, uh," I hesitated, glancing at Emmett, "We're great."

"Are you mated yet?"

"Yes, Grandmother. Last night."

"Very good. Now, Kiko told us to meet you at Seattle airport?"

"Yes, Grandmother," I nodded, stopping the giggle from escaping as Emmett tugged my dark brown hair.

"Alright, according to this ticket..." she must have squinted at the ticket, or asked someone, because she said a moment later, "We'll be in Seattle in five hours."

"I'll be there, Grandma," I promised. "I'm getting in the car now."

"Alright, dear. And would you mind telling us what you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you when we drive back here," I promised.

"Oh, alright. Do you have enough room in that car for twenty-three old ladies and five cousins?"

"Plenty," I assured her.

"If you're sure, dear. Well I have to get going. The flight attendant keeps looking at me strangely. Goodbye, dear."

I laughed, "Goodbye, grandmother."

I hung up and looked at Emmett, who had stopped and was watching me, "Well I think the mood is ruined."

"Just a bit," Emmett admitted.

I sighed and got out of bed, "Well, I'm going to take a shower. You in?"

"Do you need to ask?" Emmett asked.

I smiled and got in the shower, Emmett a second later.

As I walked outside, I got my phone dialing Tao.

"Hey, Kaori," Tao greeted.

"Tao, listen," I smirked, getting in my Audi. Emmett was quick to follow. "I need a bus."

"A bus?"

"Like a school bus," I told him. "Know anyone?"

"Well, I don't know about a school bus, but my wife drives a charter bus," Tao answered.

"Perfect, do you think she'll let me use it for about four hours?"

"Yeah, maybe," Tao answered. "Lemme ask."

I waited patiently as I made my way towards Port Angeles. We had an hour until I got there anyway.

"She said yeah, as long as it doesn't end up destroyed."

"Thank you so much, Tao. Tell Janna thanks as well. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, alright?"

"Great, I'll see you then, Kaori."

I grinned, "Bye, Tao."

"See ya."

I hung up and grinned at Emmett, "Ready?"

"Uh-" I hit the gas and the car lurched forward. Emmett laughed, "I fuckin' love this!"

"Me too," I shot him a smile. I pumped the emergency break, hit the gas, and twisted the wheel. We drifted a perfect drift.

I let out a laugh of glee and kept driving, hitting Port Angeles in half the time.

Tao was out front with a sleek white bus and a set of keys, "Take care of her?" he asked, tossing me the keys.

I grinned, "You know me. I take pride in taking care of these cars."

Tao suddenly stiffened, "Who's that?"

"Uh, a very good friend of mine," I assured him, glancing at Emmett, who was leaning against my car. I passed Tao my keys. "A trade until I bring her back. I want my car in great condition."

"Deal," Tao grinned. "Now, off you go. I don't even want to know what this is for."

"Ignorance is bliss," I smirked.

Tao grumbled something, heading back into the apartment building. I gestured for Emmett to follow me and I climbed inside the bus. Oh, yes, this would definitely work. Looked touristy enough.

"Let's go pick up some grandmothers," I told Emmett as he took a seat behind the driver's.

"You know how to drive this thing?" Emmett asked as I stuck the key in.

I laughed, "I know how to drive everything."

* * *

What do you think? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm looking for the Kayoko family," I announced over the speaker. I forced Emmett to stand in front of the bus with a sign with Kayoko written in Japanese. I repeated the sentence in Japanese.

Soon the crowding of Seattle airport departed and I saw a group of twenty-eight heading towards the bus. My group.

"And there they are!" I smiled, opening the door. I pulled Emmett in the bus and soon my grandmother's follow. Kiko laughed, hugging me as he got on.

"How'd you get a bus, girl?"

"We all have connections, babe," I smirked.

He laughed and Tiko picked me up, spinning me around, "Girl! Oh, I so need to talk to you! Okay, so we get to Nepal and there are hunters there! I mean, come on! It's like they tapped the network or something. There's no way they would have known."

I hmm'd and nodded, "I'll figure something out. Take your seat, sir! The bus leaves five minutes ago!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Tiko saluted, walking off.

I nodded to Tamiga, and winked at Kiari, before I shut the doors.

"Everyone here?" I asked, looking the bus over.

Emmett snorted, "Twenty-eight and thirty with us."

"Perfec-"

There was a knock on the bus door and Emmett groaned, "What are they doing here?"

I turned and saw Edward, Alice, and Carlisle Cullen.

"And we're off," I smiled to the family, pretending not to see the family, even though I stared directly at them.

"Don't you dare, Bella!" Alice shouted.

I sighed and opened the door. "You sit in back," I told them. The family of six moved down the aisle and to the back. Rosalie gave me a small smile as she passed.

"Alright, here we go," I sighed.

The bus moved super slow, definitely not as fast as my car, and we arrived in Forks an hour later. I pulled into my house and tossed the keys to Emmett, "Drive it to Tao's for me, yeah? And make sure you get my car back."

"Sure thing, boss," Emmett saluted.

I snorted, shaking my head and lept off the bus. My grandmother's were gathered in my living room.

"Gold?" Luci asked, picking up a golden bullet coated in my blood.

"Uh-" I hesitated.

"La Push?" Tamiga guessed.

"Yeah," I admitted, hesitating further.

My mother rounded on me, "What?"

"Enemies of ours. Wolves," Kiko spoke up for me.

"They came here when Dad, Hana, and Eric were over," I told her. "And they completely destroyed my front room. I got hit when they left and I didn't realize it was gold until it started to burn."

"How deep?"

"Up to Emmett's palm," I shrugged. "He got it out. Dad and Eric were holding me down while Hana was muttering 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!'"

Mom was watching me closely, "Where did it hit?"

I lifted my shirt and she saw the pale circle scar. As well as my tattoo.

She smirked, "Fox."

I shrugged, "It was appropriate. Now here's the plan," I told them. "We sit and wait."

"But then we're just sitting ducks!"

"No," I insisted to grandmother Kami. "We'll be ready."

"We'll fight as well," Esme told me. "The entire family."

I glanced at Edward, "He's not allowed in my home, first of all." Everyone looked at Edward, as if shocked to see him. "And secondly, if you do then you have to kill these people."

My car pulled up to my house about an hour later and I saw Emmett get out of it, heading towards the door. He glanced at Edward suspiciously.

"Human," Kiko gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a human," Kiko nodded towards my car. Eric got out and followed Emmett.

"He's the one that almost killed me!" Mom cried.

"He's my stepbrother," I told her.

"But does your father-"

"Bella?" Emmett asked. "Uh, Eric said he had something important to tell you."

I turned and glanced at Eric, "What are you doing here? You're going to get us all killed."

"They know you're here," Eric insisted. "They're on their way. I thought I'd come here to warn you."

"Why?" I asked him, confused. "Why warn me. You were the one trying to kill me."

"Dad knows everything," Eric told me. "And he's sorry about what he did to your mom. He didn't know. And he's, uh, he's stalling them."

"What do you mean, stalling them?" I snapped.

"He's telling them you headed towards the Cullen's house."

"That's five minutes away, Eric!" I snapped.

"Well, he didn't know that," Eric insisted. "But the point is, I got time to get over here."

"Good, then you can leave and go join your little buddies."

"I'm fighting with you," Eric insisted. "You're my sister. I might as well."

"If that's the only reason," I hissed. "Then you can leave."

Eric sighed, "Do you want my help or not?"

"I only want your help if it's for the right reasons."

"I only got into the hunting business because Charlie asked me for a little help on the police force."

I froze, "Charlie?"

"Yeah, he came to me and everything. Complained about your cousins always coming over and decided that it would be best to just force 'em out of town. I didn't know until it was too late that he wanted to get rid of them for good."

I was at a loss for words, "Charlie? You mean Charlie Swan?"

"Yeah," Eric nodded. "The Chief."

My hands flew to my head in exasperation and I shook my head, "That's impossible. Charlie wouldn't, I mean, I know he doesn't like my family, but I thought it was because he considered himself my father now."

"Look, I'm just telling you what happened. He put a chip in your phone, to track it."

I couldn't believe this, "Well, who's the leader of the Hunters?"

"I don't know. I just know he's really old."

I glanced at my grandmother's and mother, "He's with us," I told them. "It's Charlie Swan we need to watch out for. Phone's are safe. He told the Hunters you were coming. They're on their way. It's time to fight."

"They're here," Carlisle told me. "Edward can hear them coming."

I sighed and grabbed my gun off the floor, where it had been since last night, "Everyone ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Kiari muttered.

"Here we go," I smirked, hearing the many cars pull up to my place. Thank god it was in the woods.

Eric had a gun as well, I noticed, as did my crew. I tossed Emmett my extra gun out of another cabinet, containing wine and such. "Kill 'em, you guys," I nodded.

My mother was biting her lip nervously and glancing at her hands, which were extended in front of her. She was a shield.

"Go," I ordered.

I launched myself outside first, Emmett a step behind me. He pulled me out of the way from a bullet. "You should just have my family take care of them," Emmett murmured to me as we ducked behind a trash can. "We can't be hurt by bullets and we can just zoom around and knock 'em dead."

"This isn't your fight," I insisted.

I stood and started to fire, that is, until I ran out of bullets. Damn it! I dropped the gun, and pulled a knife from my boot. I threw it and was satisfied as it landed in some guy's chest.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie shout.

"Charlie," I greeted, turning and dodging a few bullets.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?"

I blurred at vampire speed until I was a few feet from him, "You made a mistake when you decided to mess with my family."

I landed a hard kick to his chest and he went down, hard. I grabbed his gun and started to fire at the others. Come on, we have to win. I downed fifteen, I think. My mom was struggling with keeping her shield up. I saw her take a hit to the shoulder.

"Damn it!" I growled. "Emmett! We're going with your plan!"

"Glad you love me enough to trust me," Emmett laughed boisterously as he ran at his speed to some hunters. They tried to shoot him but the bullets just bounced off. And he thinks I'm superman.

The battle ended just as quickly as it had came. Only one of my grandmother's had fallen. My mom was groaning as the golden bullet started to burn.

I leapt onto Emmett, wrapping my legs around his waist. He caught me before I could pull us to the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist securly.

"_My_ superman," I whispered. He chuckled and I gave him a light kiss.

"Now I have to go save my mom," I muttered against his lips.

He chuckled, "Be cat women."

"I can wear some latex, if you want," I winked. I jumped down from him and walked to my mom's side.

"It's almost all the way out," I told her as I saw the bullet not even that far from her skin.

"Just get it out," Mom growled at me.

"Touchy," I snorted. I couldn't get it though, because it was gold. "Carlisle?"

"Pull it out?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "I'll hold her down. I just can't touch it."

"Alright," Carlisle murmured, and without warning he grabbed the bullet quickly, expertly and pulled it out. My mother cried out in pain and shock.

"Thanks," I smiled at Carlisle.

He watched, fascinated, as the wound healed right in front of him. "A perk," I explained.

"I'll say," Carlisle murmured.

"Now, let's get inside?" I suggested, pulling my mom to her feet. I was thrown over Emmett's shoulder, "We're going to the bedroom though. We'll see you, uh, soon?" I glanced up at my mother's scrunched up face, "Yeah, really soon."

In a second I was thrown on the bed and Emmett was kissing me. Oh yes, my mate was the best.

* * *

Emmett really is super awesome:P I have some ideas floating around, but tell me what you want to know! Or see!


	13. Chapter 13

"Yo, you have a race tonight," Kiko told me as I left my bedroom. I left Emmett in there to shower. Something about being all dirty from the fight and needs to get the blood off.

I didn't second guess him.

"I do?" I sighed. "Alright, where is this one again?"

"Same as last place," he told me.

I nodded, "Alright, let's roll in ten. I could use a quick meal."

"You do have a brother that looks rather yummy," Kiari smirked.

I thought about it, "Yeah, I don't have time to go out of town, so that'll work. Where is he?"

She nodded her head towards the living room. "Bullet wound to the ankle."

"And no one took him to the hospital?" I asked.

"Uh, well, how are we going to explain that?"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time," I told her.

"Oh," she muttered. I headed to the living room and my grandmother Luci was healing the wound. Her power.

"There we go, dear," Luci said kindly.

"Hana is going to kill me," I announced myself as I walked into the room. "Hey, Eric, I'm a little hungry. Do you think you can spare a few pints?"

"Uh, n-"

"Great, thanks," I smiled and was at his neck in a flash. I sunk my teeth in and he cried out in shock and pain. I drank a few, uh, sips, and then retracted, licking my lips. "Thanks."

"I was going to say no!" Eric cried.

"Yeah, well, you'll live. I only took like two pints."

"I could have died!"

"It's impossible," I told him simply. "Now, let's get to figuring out where we'll live. We can't stay here. One, Charlie is on the front lawn, knocked out, and he's in charge of me, techically."

"I'll call dad," Eric told me. "I can get him to give us the keys to his place is LA."

"Alright," I nodded. "It's big?"

"Enough."

"Then we'll do that tomorrow morning. Right now I need to go to a race. Boys, come on."

"Kaori," mom said suddenly, "Can I-Can I go with?"

I hesitated, "Uh, sure. But you're not leaving my car."

"Kaori-" Kiari insisted.

"I'll deal with them," I insisted. "Let's go." I turned to Alice and Esme, "Keep them in line. Don't let them leave. And don't let Edward in."

"Do you have Miso, dear?" Luci asked me.

"In the kitchen, Grandma. Ma, let's go."

I grabbed my mom's wrist, shoving the gun I took from Charlie into my back of my jeans and tossed Kiko some keys.

"Let's go, Em," I smirked. "You're driving."

"Holy shit, man! She never lets anyone drive!" Tamiga gasped.

I met his eyes, "Well he does give me some fun."

I had my mom get in the car, in the back seat, and I got in the passenger of my blue car as Emmett pulled in driver's side. "Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Same place Osada died," I told him. He gave me a look to see how I was holding up, but my face was expressionless.

"So, this is where you race?" Mama asked as we pulled in. I waved at the guy doing the enterance stuff.

I nodded, "Hai. I have the last race, so we'll be here for a little bit."

"And this is where your ex-boyfriend died?"

"Yeah," I told her quietly. Emmett noticed my abrupt mood change and gave me a concerned look. I ignored it and got out of the car, helping my mom out of the back, "Don't wander. And stay as close to me as you can. You'll be in my car during my race."

"Kaori!" A voice cried.

"JB!" I smiled, hugging my old friend from when I lived with Renee. "What's going on, man?"

He flipped his brown hair, "Jaron and I are heading to New York next week to, you know, tie the knot."

"Oh my goodness!" I cried. "Congrats! Have you told your mom yet?"

The twenty-four year old snorted, "She'd flay me alive if I told her I was gay."

"Suit yourself. Oh, I'd like to introduce you to my, uh," I glanced at Emmett, "My boyfriend," I said finally. "Emmett, this is JB, JB, this is Emmett."

"Bend me over," JB muttered, thinking we couldn't hear him. "Wow, girl, you sure know how to pick 'em. First that hottie Jap guy and now him?"

I snorted, "I have good taste, what can I say?"

"Definately good taste," JB eyed Emmett appreciatively. "Well, this is my race. See you."

"Bye!" I called.

I pulled my mom close to me, "Don't talk to anyone," I murmured to her. "They'll be out for you quicker than you can fight 'em off."

She looked at me, wide-eyed, before nodding.

"Let's take our seats," I told them. Our group of seven headed to the seats always reserved for us and it was front row. My mom leaned as far back into the seat as she could.

The first race started and the group zoomed down the track.

My mom was gasping, amazed. She leaned forward slightly in interest.

"You've never seen me race, have you?" I asked her as they set up for the second race.

She shook her head, "I've heard you come home at three in the morning though."

I laughed, "Oh, yeah, I remember. Well, I'm thinking of letting you stay in the stands with Emmett. I want you to see at least one."

"Are your cousins racing?" she asked.

I nodded, "Kiko's next. He'll be in the orange car."

Her eyes floated to the lined up cars and then to the empty spot next to Kiari and Tiko. "Who is he racing? Do you know them?"

"Nobody that's competition," I assured her, smirking. "And they're off."

The woosh of air as they zoomed past caused my hair to fly back, but I leaned forward despite of it. My mother was on the edge of her seat, looking intently at the orange car. Which came into first place.

"He won!" My mother cried.

I laughed, nodding, "He won. I have to go get ready." I turned to Em, "I hate to ask, but-"

"She'll be safe with me," Em winked. "Good lu-"

I shushed him, "Ah, ah, we don't say that when I race."

I kissed him soundly before smiling at my mom and high-fiving Kiari, Tiko, and Tamiga, before gripping the railing and jumping down. I walked down the track to my car. The third race was starting. I smirked at Kiko as I passed him, "Ma was impressed."

"I'm sure you'll knock her dead," Kiko laughed. "Have fun."

I glanced at the girl over his shoulder, "You as well."

I slid into my blue Audi and revved the engine, pulling up to the line forming for my race. I heard Tiko, with my super hearing, tell Mama what car I was in as the third race ended. I turned my head to assess my competitors. Sam Uley and JB. I winked at the last one and pulled up to the line.

"Ready?"

"Setto!"

"GO!"

I hit the gas, putting my car into second immediately and floored it to 150. I had the others in my dust. I passed the last turn, hitting my Nos. I drifted into a complete circle at the finish line and got out. Sam and JB tied as soon as my door shut behind me.

"And the winner is Kaori Kayoko!" The announcer boomed. "Drift Queen of the month!"

I smirked, my lips curving as I waved slightly and then I got back in my car, driving to my parking space. There were a few pinks races, but I didn't bother going back into the stands. The night was over quickly. I spotted Emmett standing over everyone in the crowd and my mom hugged me, "You about killed me with that spin! What were you thinking!"

"Ma!" I groaned, "I do that all the time!"

"You need to be more careful!" she chided.

"That aside," I said suddenly, "What did you think? You like it?"

"It looks like so much fun!" Ma gushed. Her face lit up, "You have to show me how one day?"

"I think I can do that," I smirked. "Let's go home. Eric has to get the keys soon."

Ma agreed and we all piled in the car, only this time, I was driving. We got home in fifteen minutes, unlike the half hour it took with Emmett driving. I pulled in, seeing an unfamiliar car in the driveway. I groaned, recognizing it.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted as I opened the door. "Hey, Hana. Long time no see." Eric, Dad, and Hana were talking to my grandmother's ... and a few aunts, amazed. My mom just stared at my father with disbelief.

"Mimo," Dad said uncomfortably.

"Han," Mama returned stiffly. Her eyes flickered to Hana and then to Eric. "I see you didn't take a break."

"You haven't aged a day," Dad returned hopefully.

"Hello, I'm Hana, I've heard so much about you," Hana offered her hand to my mother. My mother just glared at her coldly, not saying a word, or moving towards her.

"Right," I said to break the awkward silence, "So, Dad, where's the keys? We sorta need to get on the road."

"It's five in the morning," Dad said stupidly. "Why do you need to leave so early?"

"We have to get away from here before the La Push boys come back and attack us again," I said like it was obvious. Of course, that was a lie. "Now, can I please borrow the keys to your place in LA?"

My father hesitated, "Eric, I thought this was for you to go to college."

"Oh," I muttered, feeling like I just ruined the plan. "Well, actually, it's so my grandmother's, aunts, mother, and friends can head out of town. Because the La Push gang is after us."

"After you?" Dad asked suspiciously. "Are these the people that shot you?"

"And mom," I said, pulling down my mom's collar so the bullet wound was visible.

"Mimo... can I talk to you for a moment?"

My mother hesitated and I translated it for her, "Yes," Mom said quietly. Dad gestured for the kitchen and they both left. I raised an eyebrow at Eric, "Next time fill me in, yeah?"

"Sorry," he muttered.

* * *

Hahaha, what could Mimo and Han be talking about! Gotta find out! Next chapter perhaps?


	14. Chapter 14

Mimo's POV:

"What is this about, Han?" I asked as he faced me.

"I-I'm sorry, if I would have known you were pregnant..." he trailed off, not meeting my eyes.

"How much do you know?" I asked cautiously.

"My son told me all about your kind. You're vampires. You, uh, drink blood. And are super powerful."

I nodded, he knew a lot, actually, "And you're my mate."

"I know. I'm sorry, I never thought-"

"It's okay," I told him quietly. His eyes met mine in surprise. "You didn't know. And I should have told you. But you were cheating on me when we were together. I felt it right that you didn't know."

"I didn't even know you had a family. I mean, I knew you had a sister, but-"

"It would have been suspicious if I introduced you to my mother and she only look nineteen," I laughed. "And my daughter is listening into this conversation..."

"Do you know how she introduced herself to me?"

I grew uneasy, "Do I want to know?"

He carried on anyway, "She knocked on my door, Eric answered, she asked for me. When I first saw her, I was confused. I knew she was the Chief's new daughter, but I didn't know anything else. She said 'Hi, Dad' and then punched me in the face. She then cursed me out until I asked her what she wanted. She told me that I was her father, my mother gave her up for adoption because money was tight, and that Charlie adopted her."

I full out laughed at that, "That is so my daughter. But I didn't give her up because money was tight. Far from it, to be honest. She didn't tell you?"

Han immediately looked cautious, "How bad?"

"I found out that she had sex with Tiko, her cousin in that room currently, and she started to whore around. I wanted to set her straight and it didn't seem to work like I hoped," I gave a nervous laugh at the end.

"I'm really sorry about what I did."

"You married her," I stated bluntly. "You weren't that sorry."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I presented you the divorce papers. It was partially my fault."

My mate shook his head, "I know, but I loved you, Mim. I didn't ... I thought you didn't love me anymore, you probably didn't, so I signed them."

"You wouldn't have cheated on me if you loved me," my voice turned to ice.

Han's smile faltered, "I know. I just, I don't know why I did it."

"I do," I told him bluntly, sounding so much like my daughter it scared me a little. "You were fed up with me and my constant nagging and you had to get away. And I drove you to the little whores down the street. That's why you did it."

"Hana isn't a whore."

I snorted, "Is Eric even yours?"

"How dare you?" Han cried, incredulous.

"No, how dare you?" I shot back.

Han gripped my wrist, "You still wear it."

I followed his gaze to my wedding ring and engagement ring, "I never take it off."

He stared at it for a moment and our hands glew the same brilliant color that Kaori and Emmett did when they first were in each other's arms - him knowing the secret. We were true mates.

"Wha-?" Han glanced at me, releasing my wrist.

"It means we're true mates," I told him. "You and I were destined for each other. But it turns out we were destined for failure. If you hurt my daughter, I'll hurt your son. That's a promise."

"That's the Mimo I remember," Han laughed. "But I'd never hurt Bella."

"Her name isn't even Bella," I snapped. "This conversation is over."

He grabbed my wrist as I turned away and pulled me around to face him, "I would have been there for you. I loved you, Mimo. I wouldn't have signed those papers. I would have stayed, I would have raised our daughter with you, I wouldn't have cared what you were. I still don't. I just wish that we could rewind."

"Sometimes I do too," I admitted. "But we can't."

I jerked my hand from his wrist and walked straight to my daughter, who was frowning beside her mate and talking in English. I really should learn it.

"What's wrong?" I asked Kaori.

She shrugged, "You and Dad, I expected things to go better."

I shrugged, "Can't really change what happened. How are you feeling?"

"Same as always," my daughter shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she glanced at Emmett, who was talking to his family. "Depressed, upset, worried, happy, surprised, content, spiteful. It's about as fulfilling as anything to have a mate, but sometimes I worry."

"Worry?" I asked her, watching Emmett as well. He seemed like a great guy and my daughter absolutely glowed when he was around. I thought of him as a son already.

"Yeah, you know, his ex-mate is a member of his family," she told me. I raised an eyebrow, "The blonde. She's a bitch. But she really just wants children. She was given up the right to have them when she was changed. And, well, they dated for eighty years. Were married for eighty years. And they seem like great friends. I kinda of worry that maybe he still wants her."

I saw Emmett glance at us while he was talking to the blonde male that pulled the bullet from my wound. He saw Kaori looking at him and smiled brightly. No, he didn't want the blonde girl.

"I don't think so. Did you see that?" I glanced at my daughter and saw her smiling back at Emmett. "He likes you. And you two are having a baby together. Granted, it is soon in your relationship, but he doesn't seem like your father's type."

"He's nothing like Dad," Kaori assured me immediately. "I mean, he's a huge family man. And he doesn't ... he doesn't care what other's think. He's himself. He's funny. He has dimples when he smiles. And he just ... I see him and he just lights up the room. And I shouldn't be thinking these things. I've only been considering him as a mate for two days and my ex-boyfriend just died two days ago. It's all so sudden."

"But is it really a problem?" I challenged. "Is it so bad that you like him?"

"Well, no, but, he doesn't like me back that way."

"How do you know/" I asked her.

"I know him," she insisted. "He isn't the type. He'd always call me his little sis when I was dating their son."

"Do sisters sleep with their brothers?" She gave me a look and I grimaced, "Don't answer that. Because you would."

"Well, if he still thinks of me as his sister, than he would as well. And I did." She sighed in frustration and I hated seeing her this way. I gave her a hug, "Well, good news? I'm pregnant. Bad news, doesn't mean he'll stay."

"Well, if he's not your father's type, he'll stay. And he really does look like he likes you," I glanced over to where Emmett was and saw him approaching. I gave him a polite smile and he nodded at me, offering his hand.

"I'm Emmett," he said in Japanese. I was surprised. I didn't know he spoke it.

"Mimo," I returned, shaking it. It was cold as ice.

He wrapped his arms around Kaori from behind and she smiled. "It's great to officially meet you," he told me, his Japanese a little broken, but I still understood it.

"Great to meet you as well. You better not hurt her," I threatened.

"Ma!" Kaori groaned.

I met Emmett's eyes, giving him my best menacing look, "I'm serious. One hair and I'll kill you."

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett nodded. "Would never dream of it."

"Good," I nodded in approval. "Kaori, when are we leaving?"

"Morning," she told me. "About an hour from now. I have to get everything packed."

"Do you want help?" I asked.

"Nah, I think the boys and I got this. I'll see you in an hour."

She pulled herself out of Emmett's arms and was off. Leaving me with her mate that spoke barely enough Japanese for me to hold a conversation. Yeah, I need to learn English.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Mimo's thoughts:) And I''m off tobed! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

I opened my closet, and froze. I hadn't used my closet in days, but I didn't think... I had clothes in my chest, but to...

My fingers closed around the wrapped gift resting at the bottom of the closet. I lifted it effortlessly, even though the box should weigh at least fifteen pounds. I set it on my bed, beside my suitcase, and tore the wrapping.

A wooden chest with intricate carvings was presented to me. Japanese characters and drawings. My family name was carved onto the lid. And I knew who this was from.

My birthday was the day of Osada's return. The day of the Cullen's return.

"Osada," I murmured, unlatching the lid and gasping at what was inside. A single box. A ring box. With shaky hands I reached for it and grasped it. It was smooth, cool. I opened it regardless of my better judgement and saw the diamond ring. Marry me? was written on the inside of the band. He was going to... he wanted to-

My hand flew to my mouth as the realization hit me, trying to keep the sobs from choking me. Oh my god...

"Kaori, are you okay?" Emmett's voice sounded from the door. I didn't answer. I didn't look at him. My back was to him, so he couldn't see. But... Osa knew we weren't permanent. He knew that I would find my mate one day. But he didn't care. He really didn't...

"Bella?" Emmett asked, taking a step into the room.

I hastilly shut the ring box, throwing it back into the box, "What? Oh, I'm-I'm fine." My voice wavered, but I shut the box, latching it closed and moved for the closet yet again.

"You don't seem fine," Emmett sighed.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "Just-Just a little... shaken up. I need your help with tossing Osada's things. Some of them got left here and I don't have time to go pitch 'em."

"Here, I'll pack for you," Emmett insisted. "You go take his things and just... relax. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Almost," I admitted, joking weakly. Emmett gave me a small smile and I gathered the clothing in my arms, walking from the bedroom without a second glance. I knew he wanted to see what was in the box. But he could. I didn't care. I zoomed out to the trash can and threw the things away before zooming back to my bedroom. To his credit, Emmett was actually packing. I glanced at the box and saw he hadn't touched it.

"Don't you want to know what was in there?" I asked. Emmett jumped, not hearing my approach.

"I can guess," Emmett shrugged, then held up a pair of sexy lingerie pieces. "Ever going to use these?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you plan on having superhero sex with me later? Then yes, I think I will. And what do you think it is?"

"Well, by the way you only used one hand to hold it, and the fact that it shut before you threw it into the box... and it wasn't a very large object because it bounced around a little... I'd say a ring," Emmett flashed me a dazzling smile, showing me his dimples.

"You'd say correctly," I said quietly. I opened the box and tossed him the ring, "Get rid of it."

"What? But-"

"Get rid of it," I repeated monotone. "Midori's dead, as is her entire family. They were wiped out by the tsunami. I watched the news. They hit my home village. There is no place to send it. No place to return it. Do with it as you wish. I don't want it." To remind me. I don't want it to make me think of all that I lost. I don't want it to hold me back from moving on.

Emmett glanced at me uncertainly before nodding, "Alright. You okay with finishing this up?"

"As I'll ever be," I grinned.

I grabbed my clothing and stuffed the rest into the suitcase, leaving behind all of Osada's clothing and things. Once my room was empty, I went for the other's bedrooms. I packed them up, disgusted with how messy they were. Only Kiari's was clean. She was a neatfreak.

Within the hour timelimit I had finished. I presented the clothing to their respective owners and glanced at the Cullen's, "Where's your suitcases?" I sighed, "Oh, nevermind, you'll probably just buy all new things when we get there. Alright, so seating. Each one of you will drive a car. Carlisle," I tossed him a pair of keys, "Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and lastly Rosalie. You get the ameteur cars, mostly because some of you," I shot Emmett a charming smile, "Not all, know how to drive race cars. Secondly, speed limit is a go over a hundred kind of one. I want to get there by noon. And then Tiko, you'll take your car, Kiari the green, I the blue, Tamiga the yellow, and Kiko the carmel La Push one. I think that's all of them. _Now, ma and Grandma Luci, you're with me._ Keep your guns out and ready if you have one. I expect to get stopped on this trip. Be ready to fight. _Let's roll out, everyone._"

I threw my suitcases and the carved box into my trunk, careful not to ruin the upholstery, and slammed my trunk closed, going around front to the drivers seat. I made Luci sit in back and grabbed another grandmother, making her go in the back as well. Three to a car should do."

"Bella, what about Edward?" Alice asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Isn't he going to come with?"

"He can walk," I stated shortly, looking at the disheveled bronze-head. Yeah he could walk.

Alice sighed, "Alright. We'll follow-"

"Eric, follow Eric, Hana, and Dad's car. Emmett's driving them," I told her.

"Right-o," she muttered and flew to her car. I glanced around to be sure everyone was situated, and nodded to myself, before getting in my car and starting the engine.

"Where are we going?" Luci asked.

I smirked at her, "Our new place."

As we hit the road, I turned off my phone, taking the battery out and then the chip placed right beside my sim card. Oh, so clever. Sarcasm gets me far.

"Where's that at?" Grandmother Asa asked.

"LA," I smiled. "I know, we've been doing a lot of driving, but this should be it for a while."

"What about your races?" Ma asked.

"I'll just drive back up here," I told her. "I have a race every four days, so it's not that bad."

"It took three hours just to get here," Mama pointed out.

I shrugged, "So? It's worth it."

"If you say so," my mother replied, turning her head to watch the trees go by.

"Look, I know you're mad Dad's coming-"

"Yes, of course I am, Kaori!" my mother snapped. "He's going to rub his new wife in my face and I can't even find a thing bad about her from the five minutes I've known her!"

"If you do want to know something," I told her, "She didn't even know about me, at all, until a few days ago, and he never told her about you until then either. So you do got that to rub in her face."

My mother mulled this over, "What else?"

"She doesn't make tea. Dad still prefers tea the way you make it. And I caught him in the grocery store buying wasabi."

She glanced at me, "Really?"

"Only you make the meanest wasabi stirfry," I nodded. "He picked up a few things, what can I say?"

"You won't put our rooms near each other, will you?"

I smirked at my mother, "I don't know, will I?"

"Kaori," she threatened.

"I can't control the picking order," I told her finally. "We're drawing numbers."

"Numbers?"

"He owns a hotel," I told her. "We're picking room numbers and the rooms are on the house."

"We don't get a choice?"

I smirked at her, "Fate will let you draw the number it wants from the hat."

She pouted the entire rest of the trip. What a baby.

* * *

Ahh, we finally see the un-stiff side of Mimo! PLease, review and we'll get the hotel up and running!


	16. Chapter 16

"You can park in the parking garage," Dad told me through the phone as we pulled into the hotel. I followed the line of cars to the parking garage.

"So," I told him. "Give us ten rooms and we'll be out of your hair."

My father hesitated, "I am worried."

"We won't throw a party," I rolled my eyes. "That's reserved strictly for the lobby-" he sent me a glare. "-Kidding! Now, can you please pick out rooms, because we're drawing numbers in five seconds."

My father walked to the front desk and ordered ten rooms, suites, and presented his card. That's right, on the house. I'd kick his ass otherwise.

I ended up rooming with Emmett and Rosalie. Wonderful...

"Let's go," I said shortly, grabbing my bag and pulling it after me as I took my room key and got on the elevator. Emmett was right behind me, Rosalie a second after.

"Well this ought to be awkward," I stated after a moment of silence.

"You two can go at it all you want," Rosalie told us after another moment of silence. "I'll be in Edward, Alice, and Mimo's room most of this stay."

I nodded slowly, "Well, thanks for permission."

She sighed and turned to face me, "I never meant to be mean to you when you were with Edward. It's just, you were human. You could have children, you were giving up everything to be with Edward and it drove me crazy. I guess you can't help it now."

She didn't know...

"Uh, right. But I can still have children, Rose, and I still can't do the same things as I could when I was with Edward. Relationships sort of have the same ground rules."

"But Emmett can't have kids," Rosalie said bluntly.

"With anyone other than me," I told her simply. "We're mates. The curse defies nature."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my God."

"And when my kind mate... the first time they're together they, uh, conceive."

Her eyes widened even further and Emmett shifted uncomfortably. "You're pregnant!"

"Surprise!" I said in a small voice, shrinking back as she dropped her bag. They must have gone to their house and packed.

"Oh my god! That's-" She glanced at Emmett, offering him a small smile, "That's amazing. Congrats."

"Thanks," I smiled more confidently. "Now, since, uh, we sleep and you don't..."

"Emmett doesn't sleep," Rosalie answered.

"Another mating perk," I told her. "Anyway, since we sleep, I think it wise you take the ... well there's a guest room, so you don't need to really take the couch. You can stay in the guest room. I'll stay in the second bedroom with Em."

"And I'm thinking we go baby shopping," Rosalie told me. "Completely serious."

"I'm only two days along..." I said confused.

"Too bad," Rosalie insisted. "I'm not wasting this opportunity. Emmett... well you're a guy. You don't really know about this stuff."

"Well, the curse assures that I have a girl first," I stated as we entered the room. I glanced around, setting my things down. "So we can buy distinctly. But I think we should wait. I really do," I glanced at Emmett, seeing him watch the room closely. "Besides, it really hasn't sunk in yet, I don't think."

Emmett looked at Rose and I scrutinizing him, "What?"

"Men," Rosalie muttered.

I smiled at Emmett, "Nothing. Now, I'm exhausted from the drive. I'm tired. Good night," I told them. I took my bags with me and threw them in front of the closet before collapsing on the bed. Sleep didn't come easily. I wondered what Rosalie and him were talking about. I wondered if they were reminising about their past, or if they were together. But with my hearing I only heard the TV on QVC network. Where was Emmett?

My bedroom door opened a minute later and Emmett slid in beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder.

I turned to look at him, "You."

He raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

I shrugged, losing my confidence boost. "I don't know. Everything. Your eyes, your dimples. You and you're lugg of muscles. And the baby, too. I'm thinking about the baby."

"I'm going to spoil her rotten," Emmett insisted, flipping me over so I was on my back and he ran his hands over my flat stomach. "Dresses and ballet, and shopping trips, and tea parties-"

"And you are going to make her a bitch," I snorted. "Spoiled girls end up being bitches. Look at Jessica Stanley."

"Well, okay, maybe not the tea parties. I don't want to be put into a tutu and expected to drink imaginary tea."

"But if you truly spoil her," I corrected. "You won't let her have imaginary tea. It'll be real."

"Only the best for a Cullen," Emmett smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You're horrible."

"That's why I'm here."

"Apparently," I muttered, flipping on my side so I was facing him.

"So, babe, I'm thinking-"

"Oh god," I muttered, burying my head in the pillow. He chuckled and was silent, gatherine me close to his chest. Even though it was cold, I felt warm. I had only been asleep two hours before he had shook me awake.

"What?" I muttered.

"You fell asleep on me."

"Sorry," I giggled, "What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of Elizabeth."

I propped myself on my elbow, frowning slightly, "Elizabeth?"

He hesitated, "When I was human, I always dreamed of a family. When I was changed... I dreaded the idea I couldn't have a family. I knew I couldn't, rather. When you told me about the curse, I was rather hopeful. Even if it does make me selfish."

"It doesn't," I told him quietly.

"My mother's name was Elizabeth," he told me. "She made me promise her, before I went camping and changed, that I'd name my daughter after her... what do you think?"

"I think I should have met her," I told him, smiling softly. "She sounds like a great woman."

"She was," he told me, flipping onto his back and staring at the ceiling.

I nodded to that and rested my head on the pillow, watching him. "Tell me about her."

"I don't remember much," he admitted. "She had my curly blonde hair. It was always pinned in a bun. And she loved riding the horses at the farm."

"You lived on a farm?"

"My grandparent's farm," he nodded. "My father died in World War One. I was two."

"She must have been devastated."

"She was, but she moved in with her parents, and she got by," Emmett glanced at me. "You remind me of her, in some ways. She was smart, witty, and she had a mean bite if she needed it. She cooked the best apple pies and everyone in town loved her."

"You lived in Tennessee, right?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Chattenooga." His hands went behind his head. "I was born and raised there. It will always be home to me. I visit every ten years or so."

"Do you still have family alive?"

"My sister," he told me. "She's ninety now, hardly will remember me. She is ten years older than me. And her family. I'm careful to avoid them, I know the rules."

"I think that's so stupid," I sighed. "The rules. They should know you're alive. Well, who's your sister going to tell? I mean no offense, but she's ninety."

He chuckled quietly, "I know. But Carlisle would kill me."

"I'd still do it anyway. Do you know how much she must miss you? She was thirty, right? When you disappeared?"

He nodded, "Her sons were ten and thirteen. They loved their Uncle Emmett."

I giggled quietly, "I see no reason."

"If the Volturi ever find out, they'll kill me and then kill them."

"Volturi?" I asked.

"They're… the leaders of our kind. They're the oldest, too. Carlisle used to live with them for a few decades. They're lethal and Aro collects the ones that are special. He wants Alice and Edward the most. And then he wants to kill our clan because of the size. He fears we'll try to rebel against him."

"But you wouldn't."

"He still wants no threats. But they are three brothers and they make the laws. No immortal children, no telling a human of our secret, and no making suspicious activity. They keep us a secret, which is probably why you, nor your family, have ever heard of us before."

"Interesting," I muttered. "But you're apart of my family now. We don't follow them."

"Obviously."

"And they can't find out about us," I told him. "They do… they'll no doubt try to kill us. We have more powers than them. We are faster and stronger than your kind. I know as you get older, you get weaker. It's opposite for us."

"That's why we're not going to tell on you."

I managed to find Eric and he knew what was coming. My mother, and a few grandmothers, blocked the door to my room and I saw Emmett and Rosalie playing cards by the window.

I glared at Eric, my fingers closing around his throat, "Who do you work for?"

"You already know, Bella!" he gasped.

I tightened my grip, using some vampire strength, "Who is it?"

"The Hunters."

"Who runs it?"

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"You're lying," I hissed. "Who?"

"He… he said his name was Demetri, I don't know anymore than that."

"Who said?" I demanded.

"Some guy!"

"His name, Eric?" I spat, my fingers tightening again.

"Uh… Felix."

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Positive," he swore. I released my grip and he started to cough.

I rolled my eyes. "Humans. Where did you train?"

"Italy. They have a center in Italy."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"It's been there for centuries. The Hunters have been trained for centuries by Demetri and Felix."

"That's impossible," I told him.

"Is it for you?"

"There is no such Demetri or Felix in my family, making that impossible," I told him simply.

"Wait," Rosalie said as I moved towards Eric again. I glanced at her.

"You're interrupting my investigation."

"What city in Italy?" she asked Eric.

He shrugged, "I don't know. We were never given a name."

I tightened my grip on his shoulder, "Think hard."

"Umm… Volture? No… Um…" he winced in pain as I tightened my grip even more. "Volterra!"

My eyes flickered to Rosalie to see her own eyes widen. "The Volturi?"

"Yeah, that's Demetri and Felix's last name. How did you-?" Emmett cut off Eric.

I felt my breath leave me and glanced at Emmett, who had risen now as well. "It's not safe here then. We're in plain sight. They have guards no one even knows about. We have to go somewhere else."

I groaned, knowing a migraine was coming, "Wonderful. Alright, round everyone up. Meet here. I need to call the crew. I have to quit racing, it seems... and we're going to need to start training for taking down this... 'Hunter Organization'." I smirked at the last bit and pulled out my phone, praying I wouldn't have to talk for long. We needed to get started.

* * *

Okay, so if you haven't read in the previous chaps, I'm searching for a story:

Alright, you guys, I need some help. I read this story a few years ago that I haven't been able to find. It's a Twilight Story and it's about the Cullen's moving to Mark(s), Montana? Does anyone know what I'm talking about? It's post Breaking Dawn. Renesmee and Jake are together... I think. It's really driving me crazy. . . I forgot the pairing, but I don't think it was Bella/Edward. If it was, I doubt I would have even read it in the first place (No offense, I just don't like Edward). I think there was a chapter about Bella being turned human by some witches. Like they were being tricked and changed her into a human... It might have been Nessie. . . Ugh!

Help? Please?

**Okay, so hope you liked! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but school's been hectic! Midterms and all. Review, please?**


	17. Chapter 17

My grandmother's, I soon learned, were very skilled when it came to fighting. As they fought, kicked, and bit at one another, I knew we would be okay. We had twenty century old grandmothers, my mother, the Cullen's, and Eric... although he'd be useless in a fight against the Volturi.

So the Volturi were behind the huntings... which meant the Volturi knew of our kind. How they didn't know I was a vampire when we first met was beyond me. I smelt different than any other human. My kind was sweet and floral smelling. Anyone would know what I was if they were supernatural.

The lute music flowed through the air as we rested and I closed my eyes, relaxing.

I could practically smell the cherry bloosom smell in the wind. My eyes flew open as someone grabbed my hands, but it was only my mother. I glanced at our entwined hands and found she handed me a fan. A very old, old fan. She opened one herself and I smiled faintly.

"It's been too long," I insisted, trying to pass it back.

"Oh, come on, Bella!" Alice cried.

I sighed, taking the fan and spreading it out as I stood. Grudgingly, I picked up the dance my mother was doing, rolling my eyes and flushing in embarrassment. When the song ended I snapped the fan shut and handed it to my mother.

"Still remember your training, I see," she smirked.

I sighed, "Hai. Hard to forget."

She bowed to me, her black hair falling from her shoulders. Stiffly, I bowed back and took my seat. My grandmother's were arguing about my footwork.

I rolled my eyes, giggling at the insults they were saying to each other, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Oh! I saw a cute guy in the lobby," Kiara informed me suddenly.

I considered it, "Alright. Let's go." I rose and sent a smile to Emmett, "Be right back."

After my meal, I put on red lipstick to hide the stains on my lips. Emmett, the Cullen's, and my grandmother's were waiting in the hotel room we had cleared out. I gave Emmett a long, deep kiss and I knew he could taste the blood on my tongue. I didn't care.

"Did you just eat?"

"Yum," I answered fliraciously. "Look, I know the Volturi are big and bad but I just want to... kill them all and get it over with. We have the advantage that no one can mess with our minds. I think we're ready."

The Grandmother's, however, insisted we weren't.

"No spirituality," Luci scolded me. "All of your friends need to get spirituality."

"Grandma," I sighed. "I don't think they're Buddhist-"

"Don't matter!" she insisted. "Prayer circle!"

So I translated the conversation to the Cullen's and minutes later we were sitting in a circle. Emmett didn't seem thrilled. "What's the point of this, again?" he asked under his breath after five minutes of sitting in silence as the insence wafted through the room.

"To gain wisdom from your ancestors," I whispered back. "Just oblige my grandmother's for a little while. They'll give up in an hour or so."

No dice, as they had heard our conversation and insisted on at least three hours of silent prayer.

When we were granted our prayer time over, I stood, walked to the burning incense on the alter, and knelt before it. I lowered my head in a bow and then stood. Though all of my ancestors were seated beside me, I still paid respect to my grandfather's - all of whom I hadn't really known.

"So, do you have any older siblings?"

"No, my mother and father were only together for about six months - in a committed relationship, that is."

"Oh, I'm-"

I cut him off, "Not your fault. Now, I'm thinking-"

"Kaori, we need you over here!" a voice called. I looked into the hotel's empty living room to see Kiko and Tiko fighting. And not to practice.

I was instantly at Kiari's side, glancing at them. "What's this about?"

"Racing," she suplied.

"Alright..." I assessed them. "ENOUGH!"

They didn't listen.

I took off my heels and earings, before nearly literally diving into the fray. I pulled Tiko off of Kiko and pushed him against the wall. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He sold my car!" Kiko shouted from across the room.

"Shut up!" I called to him.

"I promised Greg from the track in Forks that I'd give him his car," Tiko muttered. "You know I got that pink slip with him-" I nodded for him to continue. "Well, we left before I could get him a car and he took Kiko's-"

"You sold it to him, you-" Kiko cried in Japanese.

"Enough!" I cried back in my native tongue. "Continue, Tiko."

"He took the car and gave me a thousand for it being in better condition than the one I raced him in."

I nodded. "Alright, so give half of that to Kik-"

"He's lying!" Kiko cried. "He got five grand!"

I raised an eyebrow at Tiko.

"I did not!" Tiko cried back. "I sold a few tanks of Nos! They gave me three grand for it. And I got paid a grand by some stipper... don't ask, man."

"That's ridiculous!" Kiko shot back. "Then what about my money, man! I've gotten nothing-"

"Jūbun ni!" I cried yet again, meaning 'enough'. "Both of you just shut up!" I relaxed my hold on Tiko's chest. "Tiko, you give him one K. Kiko, you forget about it after you get your money. Understand?"

There were grumbles.

"Rikai dekimasu ka?" I repeated.

"Hai," they muttered.

"Yoi," I stepped back and Tiko relaxed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of hundreds. A second later, he handed Kiko ten crisp bills.

I relaxed and walked over to Emmett. "So... as I was saying, hot shot. I was thinking we improve our stamina. What do you say?"

He nodded, grinning, "I like that idea a lot."

* * *

After a long due update... here you go! I hope you like! Review, please?

-Nastya


	18. Chapter 18

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


	19. Chapter 19

I gasped in pain as I was punched just below my breast-plate. My breath left me in a woosh and I panted as I fell to my knees. My arms curled protectively around my abdomen, wondering just how much torture I could take before the creature inside me was harmed as well. I knew my vampire skin protected her, but I didn't dare risk it.

The Hunter was standing above me, the stake ready to strike.

"Please," I whispered. I couldn't fight any longer. I had been fighting for hours it seemed. "Please, I have a family."

"Filth like you do not deserve a family."

"I have a name," I whispered, glancing up at him. He was American, his eyes a dark brown. "Kaori Kayoko. My mother is Mimo Kayoko... Please, my boyfriend and I... my baby-"

The Hunter didn't seem moved by my short speech. It was worth a shot.

He moved to strike, but I was quick. I flipped my arm to the side, knocking the stake away. He was defenseless now. That was his last stake.

"Kaori Kayoko... I killed your great-grandmother."

I was standing now, panting heavily as I crouched, facing him. "What's your name?" I asked him. "I'd like to know who was going to kill me."

"Dan Ryans."

I nodded slowly, "Okay. Have at me."

He was in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, so not as high in stamina as Eric might be, but he had experience. His knee jab was quick to my stomach. I gasped and stumbled back.

"I'm pregnant, you bastard!" I growled. I felt myself slowly slip out of control, but I had to restrain myself. If I tore him apart, they'd only send more for me. They'd only get more bad ideas about me and my family. I gave a sigh of frustration and punched him solidly in the jaw.

He fell to the ground, dead from the impact of my unnatural strength. It was that easy. Stupid human. I gathered the things I had dropped earlier, wincing from the pain of a cracked rib - or something in that vacinity. Baby books.

Despite the generations after generations of grandmother's I had, I was terrified of raising a baby. I knew nothing. Though I suppose I would pretty quick. Not even my grandmother's could teach me everything I needed to know. Despite the heavy pour of rain, I arrived back at the hotel faster than usual.

My father was in my hotel room with Emmett when I unlocked our room, setting the books down on the counter. Really? Why did hotels have counters by the doors.

"Hey, dad," I said slowly. "What are you doing here? Where's Hana?"

"With Eric," Dad replied. "How are things here?"

"Good," I told him.

"And your killing people thing?"

"Not as bad as before."

He looked me over, "You're a mess, so I don't believe that."

"Hunter attacked me while I was in the parking garage... I killed him."

He sighed, "Kaori, do you know how much damage control I have to do?"

"Just blank the tapes," I shrugged.

"Wait, a Hunter attacked you?" Emmett asked. "They know we're here?"

"No, he followed me," I told him. "We were in the garage for like an hour just fighting..."

I sat down next to them and bit my lip.

"Rosalie's out buying baby things, apparently."

I nodded slowly, and then froze, "Wait... Emmett, how did you and Rose break up again?"

He blinked, "She cheated on me...?"

I nodded slowly once more, "With...?"

"Demetri."

"Of...?" he had to see this.

"The... Volturi!" he cried.

I nodded, "Call Rosalie. Get her here. We're meeting my grandmother's in her room."

"Wait... what's going on?"

"Rosalie Hale is going to die," I said simply.

"Die?" Dad asked.

I winced, "It's not on me. If my grandmother's do that... they do that. I can't control twenty-something people. Emmett?"

He glanced at me, "She's on her way."

I nodded, standing, "I can't believe I didn't connect the dots... I'm going to beat her up so bad she's unrecognizable."

Emmett laughed, "Let's just try not to get yourself killed in the process."

I shrugged, "I'll try."

He seemed worried about something, but I didn't know what. I glanced at my dad, "Right, you two keep talking. I'm... going to discuss things with my grandmothers. Goodbye."

I shut the door behind me, waiting a moment to regain my thoughts, and then walked across the hall, knocking thrice.

The door opened to reveal Tiko.

"Round up the grandmother's," I told him.

"On it."

And then I went to Kiari's room, which had no furnature in it, and sat down in the middle of it. Slowly but surely my grandmother's filtered in and then ...

"Ah, our main event," I grinned at Rosalie as she entered, bags from Toys R Us dropping to her feet by the door. Emmett and Jasper entered behind her and led her to the circle. "Join us, why don't you?" I smirked, standing and glancing around. Everyone was here.

* * *

**SIGN THE PETITION! LINK NEAR THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE!**

Like it? If so, send me a review! I love reading them(:

I love my readers to bunches,  
Nastya


	20. Chapter 20

Rosalie glanced around, "I'm sorry?"

"Kaori, what is the meaning of this?" Luci asked.

I glanced at her, "You see... Rosalie here has been dating the leader of the Hunters. Has been for two years." I glanced at her. "Did you really not stay in Volterra because you didn't want to eat humans? You see, when Emmett told me, it didn't make any sense. Why? Because they give a choice in Volterra on what you feed on." She swallowed, seemingly lost.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Demetri Volturi is your boyfriend," I told her. "He's also the leader of the Hunters that are out to kill my family. And when you told him you couldn't stay in Volterra, it wasn't because of your diet. No, it was because he wanted you to find me. He wanted you to locate my family... with the cover of your own."

"I didn't know," she insisted.

I glared at her and then turned towards my family explaining quickly in Japanese, "She's dating the Hunter's leader. Unknowing or not, she associates with them."

"I didn't know that your family was the one they were searching for!" Rosalie insisted. "I knew they were looking for a family, but I assumed it was to change."

"How many Hunters?" I asked her. "How many divisions around the world?"

"I don't-"

"Think. Hard," I said harshly.

She hesitated, "Um..." She closed her eyes, like she was thinking back. "Five divisions. I think fifty each. Felix and Demetri were training about twenty in Volterra."

I set my jaw, translating, before saying, "So you've been passing information, haven't you? Does he kn ow about me? About the entire family?"

"No," she insisted. "As soon as I found out, I never told him anything."

My grandmother Asa was beside me in an instant, glaring at the girl, and saying in rapid Japanese, "How dare you betray my family's trust!" I translated calmly.

"I didn't know it was you guys," she insisted.

"Who were you shopping with?" I asked her. "Who?"

"It was just me."

I breathed in deeply, "Stop lying." Some scent was mixed in with her own rosey scent. "Who?"

She glanced at her family, and then looked at her lap, frowning, "Demetri... He's in LA."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I snapped. "Why didn't you tell us this a month ago?"

"I didn't think it was important!" she insisted.

"Last month we determined that Demetri was running the Hunters. You were there. And you didn't say something, because it wasn't important?" Asa cried.

So she understood English... and spoke it. All this time...

"I'm sorry!" Rosalie sighed. "I should have told you."

"I'll say," I muttered. I shook my head, turning away from her and sitting back down in an empty spot, which happened to be beside Emmett. "Does he know where we are?"

"I-I don't know. He knows I'm staying here. He dropped me off," she said quietly.

"He can smell us from a mile away," Kiari argued. "He knows we're here."

"How long has he been dropping you off?" I asked Rosalie, standing and pulling my gun out.

"Just today," she said, eyeing my gun. "I swear."

I nodded slowly, "We may still have time to leave. Alice, do you see Hunters?"

"At least three in the lobby."

I grimaced, "A public thing then..." I glanced around us before glancing at the windows. I gave my dad a sympathetic smile as I walked towards them, pulling back the curtains, and staring at the glass. I might be able to Mission Impossible us out...

"Kiko... Do you think you can fly us to the roof?"

"Without a doubt, baby," Kiko winked, standing. I nodded and left the room, rushing to my own, grabbing a few sheets, before running back to the empty room.

"Get the furnature back in here," I ordered Jasper and Emmett. Kiko and Tamiga were removing the glass window from the wall, placing it just beside the gaping hole.

"How many floors up are we?" Mimo asked.

I glanced at my mom, "About fifteen?"

She swallowed, glancing out the window. "Yeah... we're going to die."

"Kiko, take two at a time," I told him.

"Got it," Kiko held out his arms to two of my grandmother's. The two of the most beautiful ones. He sent them a wink of flirtation before wrapping his arms around their waists. And then he fell backwards out the window.

Esme gasped, but seemed amazed as Kiko zoomed by the window once more, going up.

He returned a second later and grabbed two more.

I glanced at Emmett and Jasper as they moved the furnature out of the back bedroom and into the front room. Almost everything was set. I pushed Esme, my mother, and Alice towards the window.

"You guys need to get up there too... Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and I are going to take a different route... I'm thinking the stairs... Rosalie..." I glanced at her and she gave me a hopeful smile. "Don't piss me off and get by the window."

She nodded and did as told.

As soon as the room was in tip top shape, I took the sheets and placed them over by the window, draping them to cover the hole - so our departure wouldn't be noticed until it was too late.

"What are we doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Stairs," I said shortly.

I went to my room and grabbed my bag, packing everything, including the baby books. I tossed the small backpack to Emmett to carry. I then went to other people's rooms and grabbed everything else that was important. Keepsakes, heirlooms, journals, and such.

Jasper and Carlisle took as many bags as they could and Emmett seemed content with having the largest load. How much do thirty people carry with them? I had three backpacks hanging from my arms and a suitcase trailing behind me as I mounted the stairs.

The entire family was up there, glancing around anxiously.

"Where are we going?" Tamiga asked.

I glanced around us, the large city foreign to me. "Phoenix? Canada? Name some place."

"Rainforest?" Kiko offered jokingly.

"Perfect!" Kiari agreed. "Seclusion, no one can see us, and no cell service."

"We can't run there," I told them.

"So we walk," Jasper said.

I nodded, "We'll run to the Mexican border, hop the fence, and then run to the South American border... Once we get there, we walk. It should take two days to run it... maybe three more to walk."

"You're crazy," Kiko told me flatly.

I nodded, then glanced at the Cullen's, "You can't run in the sun... We need to bundle you up."

Alice reached into a bag Jasper had and handed all the Cullen's a parka that would cover any skin from the sun. And then we started off for our destination.

* * *

**SIGN THE PETITION! LINK NEAR THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE!**

Like it? If so, send me a review! I love reading them(:

I love my readers to bunches,  
Nastya


	21. Chapter 21

I learned soon that the rainforest was no place for a baby. I had only given birth three weeks ago, but already I knew. We couldn't stay long.

Emmett hadn't left my side since we arrived in the woods. Hana, Eric, and my father were sitting in the far tree, my mother's shield keeping all animals and insects from attacking us. Emmett and I had our own spot at the base of a tree, sitting between two massive roots.

"Hey, Elizabeth," he greeted our daughter quietly as she opened her blue eyes to stare at him. Emmett had blue eyes when he was human, as I understood it.

My fingers ran through her dark hair. She had Asian characteristics from my blood and seemed completely enraptured with Emmett as she stared up at him.

"She's beautiful," I said quietly, twisting my finger in her dark curly hair.

"When's this going to be over?" Emmett asked.

"Soon," Alice said from across the space we had occupied. I glanced at her, sighing, before letting my daughter's hair go.

"How do we ever get to meet the two leaders of the Hunters and end this?" Emmett asked her.

"My visions say that next month they'll find us," Alice told us all.

I translated and then frowned as Elizabeth gurgled. She started to giggle wildly, reaching for my hair.

I leaned down so she could grab it and she tugged, hard. I winced slightly at her amazing strength, and gently unwound her fingers from my hair. "Now, now, let's not bald Mommy."

Emmett laughed, "Way to go, Liz."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Shut up, Em."

Exactly as Alice had said, Demetri, Felix, and a few others arrived at the edge of our hide-out, Hunters armed and ready.

The boys had achieved weapons for us to use against the humans, and with the Cullen's, it would be a rather easy fight... I honestly didn't see why they thought they could win.

"Why are you here?" Kiari asked them.

"We come to get rid of the Kayoko family. They are an endangerment to the vampire secret," a short man with reddish hair stated.

"How?" Kiko asked. "We keep our secret, as you keep yours. Only family knows, as they are immortal as well."

"Your family is larger than the Volturi allow," another, taller and more buff, continued. "They have twenty-eight members, men included, and our understandings are the men become mortal after so much time."

"Jealous, Felix?" I questioned.

I had left Elizabeth with Hana, my father, and Eric. Hopefully they could handle her well, as I trusted them to keep her safe. Esme and Alice were with them just in case.

The tall one's eyes flickered to me, bright red with hate. "Actually, more repulsed. When they turn mortal, they risk exposing the secret."

"That is why you kill them, isn't it?" I continued. "Because you are stuck as an immortal forever... while I, and the woman in my family alike, are allowed to experience life as a human with the immortality of a vampire. The men... they get both, don't you boys?" I glanced over my shoulder at Tamiga, Kiko, and Tiko.

I glanced over all the Hunters with them, doing a quick count. Fifty. Easy.

"We will give you a chance to back down," Demetri, the shorter one, said clearly. "Those that surrender will be given a swift death. Those that do not, will have a painful one. We guarantee that."

Tiko, who was translating, grimaced.

"Well, you'll be disappointed that I'm not making this easy for you then," I stated. "I don't surrender because I don't intend to die today."

"Well, sorry, sweetheart, but your wish isn't granted," Demetri snarled.

Emmett growled, "Don't talk to my mate that way, pip-squeak."

Demetri growled back, "You'll be the one to watch her die, then, tough-guy."

I stood straight by Emmett, "Actually, you're going to die first." Then I paused. "Or should I just have you look behind you for you to realize that your blood bags are reeking of fear... none of them will survive this battle, you know that."

"They're expendable."

"So are you," I smirked.

And then the gunshots went off. Tamiga, Kiko, and Tiko acquired machine guns - don't ask me how - and were firing at the Hunters, knocking them down immediately. I could smell the blood pouring from them, and knew everyone else could as well.

And then the real fight began. Demetri seemed to think I was the bigger threat, so he came right at me. But it was a wrong move, because Emmett intercepted and took him out. I took care of the humans that made it through the line of fire, the others helping.

Blood was everywhere, assaulting all of my senses. I could smell it running the leaves red. I could hear it as it beat one last time through the human's heart. I could see it as it rained crimson all over the rainforest plants. I could feel it soak into my hair, my clothes, and my skin. It had been so long since I last fed...

There was a silence as my family and I cut through the last human. My rapid breathing was the only sound of life, besides four heartbeats of Eric, Hana, Elizabeth, and my father. I straightened up and glanced at my family. No deaths. Emmett's arms wrapped around me.

It was over.

We were safe.

* * *

**SIGN THE PETITION! LINK NEAR THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE!**

I'm sorry, but this is the end... Hope you like!

I love my readers to bunches,  
Nastya


End file.
